This Little Light of Mine
by Unknown-Bliss
Summary: Ianto is attacked by weevils and left for dead in the middle of Cardiff's streets. What is behind these weevils' strange behavior? Does someone desperately want Ianto dead? Ch 13: Epilogue
1. Unexpected

**Le gasp! Another fic? I usually don't pump literature out this fast. Anyhoo, this one ain't a oneshot, and I intend to finish it. (I've had commitment issues with my other accounts and ficcies (never finished one!), but I actually know how this one will play out. COMPLETELY!) I love first person (and parentheses!)!Anyways, there is definite Jack/Ianto, flirting and innuendo mostly. Also, this takes place during season two, sometime before "Meat".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood! Le gasp (again)!**

* * *

**Ianto**

"Thank you," I said to the cashier. I grabbed the chocolate bar I'd bought for Myfanwy, tucked it in my coat and walked out of the shop.

Thankfully, the rift had been quiet all week. Of course, that meant something was bound to happen sooner or later. That was why my Bluetooth was still in my ear and why I was on alert, ready for most anything. Still, the lull meant time off, hence my little shopping trip. I knew Myfanwy would be happy with her snack. She always was. Lately, things had been happier for everyone. We were finally getting back in the rhythm of having Jack as our leader.

"How is my dashing Welshman?" Jack's voice sounded in my ear.

"Sir, the reason I have my comm. is in case anything happens with the rift, not so you can flirt while I'm gone," I replied steadily.

"Actually, that's not the reason I called," Jack sniffed indignantly.

"Oh really?" I chuckled.

"Yes really!" I could almost _hear_ him pouting.

"What is the all important reason for contacting me while I bought a chocolate bar, then?"

"I just wanted to see how many people I could get to stare at you for talking to yourself."

I looked around me. There were a few people who gave me a strange glance as I passed. "Sir, sometimes you can be extremely sophomoric."

"And you find that strangely erotic, no?" I laughed jovially, earning me a few glances. Jack continued, taking my laughter as a 'yes'. "So erotic that you want to rush back to the hub as quickly as possible, drag me down to the archives and have your way with me right this very moment?"

I smirked. "As much as I'm sure you'd love that, I think I'll take the scenic route back. Now's the perfect time to enjoy a good w-" I saw something from the corner of my eye that caught my attention.

"Was that a…" I whispered to myself.

"Yan? What's the matter?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Jack, in this alleyway by me, I could swear I saw a weevil run by. It's probably my imagination, but I'm going to check it out."

"All right, be careful. You have it, right?" Ah yes, the improved weevil spray.

"I have it right here," I said, walking into the mouth of the alley. Cautiously, I turned the corner, expecting to see a snarling weevil in a shiny boiler suit, but there was nothing. I sighed. I had been worried that weevils were starting to come out in the broad daylight. "It was a false alarm Jack. I'll be back soon."

"That's good. I-" I didn't get to hear Jack finish his sentence, for a hand swatted the Bluetooth off my ear, crushing it.

I spun around to see that same weevil I'd perceived before. I quickly pulled out the spray and drenched the weevil's face in it. It reeled back in pain, clutching its face. Just as I lowered my arm I suddenly felt a burning pain on my wrist. I dropped the spray. Something was clutching it, nearly breaking it. It was another weevil, and there were two more! I struggled fiercely, trying to wrench my arm from the weevil's iron grasp. I had to get away! I couldn't face four weevils alone! I thrashed around wildly as the weevils advanced on me. (The first had recovered from the spray.)

I did the only thing I could. I took out my gun. I wasn't left handed, but it'd have to do. One of the weevils, as if knowing what I was going to do, pushed and sent me flying into the wall. I cried out pain, clutching my arm. I heard something crack, and dropped my gun. I had no weapon, no way to get help from Jack, and my arm was most certainly broken. I was really starting to panic.

"Shit!" I backed against the wall, as if I could magically go through it just in time to save myself.

My eyes widened fearfully as the weevils got closer. "God, no, no, no," I breathed furtively.

The largest weevil slashed at my face. The force of it was so great; it spun me to the side and sent me flying to the left, causing me to land painfully on my broken arm. I felt like a rag doll. I only allowed myself a gasp of pain, struggling to get up. I began to run, trying to get as far away from the quartet as possible. It hadn't lasted long; maybe a step or two. I suddenly felt two large bodies slam into mine, claws digging into my back. I was forced to the ground, every breath of air pushed from my lungs.

The weight was lifted off of me, but I knew there was nothing to be relieved about. Two pairs of hands held my arms in a vice-like grip. I shuddered at the feel of their rough, unpleasant skin. I could feel it through the fabric of my suit. One of the weevils lowered itself on to my back and buried its razor sharp teeth in my shoulder, while the last one went around in front of me, covering my mouth with its terrible hand.

"Mmm! Mmmf!" I tried calling out. _Jack! Jack!_ I knew full well it was no use.

The pain was worse than horrible. Resisting just made it worse as my back was assaulted over and over again. I was in so much pain, yet I couldn't help thinking about the strangeness of this attack. Weevils didn't congregate like this; certainly not in broad daylight. They wouldn't go out of their way to hurt someone like this. They would never bother stifling a scream. They wouldn't care about being caught. They were generally violent only when threatened, or especially angry. Then I noticed a blinking something around each of their necks. I had no time to contemplate what the hell the objects were, though, because the next thing I knew, I was being thrown back against the wall.

I cried out, rolling on to my back. Bad move. My breath caught in my throat. My body arched, as if it would ease the torture. The weevils allowed me no time to recuperate, advancing on me once more. My arms were useless at my sides, leaving me wide open for whatever they wanted to do. The largest lunged at my unprotected stomach, another at my mouth to cover it once more, one other at my chest, and the last one went straight for my neck.

All at once, agonizing pain spread through every inch of my body. Teeth ripped at my neck, tearing at skin and muscle. Somehow, my jugular remained intact, but I couldn't say the same for much else. I was bleeding everywhere. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. My thoughts were everywhere at once. All my strength had left me.

Then it stopped. All at once, the weevils were gone. I was alone in the alley, hacked and mangled. Despondent and dying, I lay there soaked in my own blood. What was I supposed to do? I turned my head as much as I could. My gun lay useless, out of my reach. My comm. unit destroyed, also out of reach. Summoning all the strength I could, I grabbed for my mobile, praying to God it was whole. My prayers were answered when my fingers wrapped around the smooth object. I breathed heavily, acknowledging the fact that every second I hesitated, I was closer to bleeding out.

Gulping, I held the phone close to my face. I could barely see straight. I navigated my way to my contacts, looking for the first Torchwood member on there. Cooper, Gwen. I would've preferred Jack, but I was a bit stretched on time. The phone rang once. Twice. Three times. _Gwen! Please pick up! Oh… please!_

As soon as I heard the fourth ring stop midway, I talked, "Gw…Gwen… P-plea…"

"-The hell?" That wasn't Gwen. Rhys! Why did he have her mobile?

I tried again. "Rhys…" I choked. My words were coming out in little more than a whisper. "I-I… I-I need… G-G… I n-need Gwen…"

"Who the fuck are you?" Rhys demanded. I probably did sound pretty bad over the phone. When I didn't- couldn't- answer, Rhys growled, "Don't call this number again, CREEP!" He hung up.

_NO!_ I flung the phone weakly at the brick wall. It bounced back right next to my hand, undamaged, as if mocking my feeble attempt. I buried my face in my hand. _This can't be happening!_

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" I repeated, as if it would make things better. I was going to die; die slowly, all alone. I'd never see Jack again. I'd never get to see Tosh, Gwen, or even Owen. They'd never know what happened. They could be next! I remembered how strange the attack on me was, and the blinking things on the weevils. Some kind of control device…?

"No!" I said once more, though this time, with determination. If I was going to die, I was going to warn Torchwood. I was going to make sure that they would get to the bottom of this! I wasn't going to be useless.

I stuffed my bloody hand in my coat pocket, searching for the receipt I'd gotten earlier. I found it and quickly pulled it out, keeping it as clean as possible. I stuck my hand in once more, rooting for the pen I always kept with me. My fingers brushed the now broken chocolate bar. I'd never get to give it to Myfanwy. That observation finally did it for me. Tears filled my eyes, blurring my already obscured vision. _I'm going to die! I'm going to die!_ My head screamed. I couldn't control myself.

"Jack…" I sobbed. I'd talked to him only minutes ago, though it seemed like hours. Our conversation was playful, and neither of us had any idea this would happen. Eventually, my sobs died down.

My time was ticking away. I had to do this quick. Resolutely, I found the pen, not bothering to wipe away my tears. I pushed against the ground with my working arm, and flipped myself over.

"Ah-! Ngh!" I cringed. It felt as if fire spread through my whole body.

I breathed slowly and deliberately. I spread the receipt out in front of me, smoothing it out as much as I could. I fumbled with the pen, setting the tip on the paper. My hand was shaking uncontrollably. I closed my eyes, filled my lungs with air, and began writing. I, Ianto Jones, would not be departing from this world without leaving behind something for Torchwood. I just hoped they'd understand. First and foremost, I hoped they'd be able to read it. My handwriting was a far cry from my usual neat script. I was getting so frustrated. The pen kept ripping the thin paper and I realized I was smearing blood all over it with every stroke of the pen. I had scribbled out half of the words after writing them, realizing that they were unreadable. Tears of aggravation, fear, sorrow, and hopelessness streaked down my damaged cheeks. I couldn't finish… It wouldn't work… They'd never get it… A few of the salty drops fell on my last piece of writing.

"D-Damn it!" I slid the paper further from me. I couldn't let anything else ruin my message.

If I hadn't been dying, I would have laughed at the ridiculousness of my final words. There was no time to dwell, though. I tossed the pen, not caring where it went. I remembered my phone, taking it in my hand. I'd decided. Someone needed to find me.

I used every ounce of strength I had left to pull myself up against the wall. Using it as support, I made my slow painful journey out to where all the people were. I was eternally grateful that my legs were still in working order. I finally made it back to the opening. No one had noticed me yet. They just walked by, unaware of my wounds.

It was not until I let go of my safety net to walk forward that I got a reaction. I pushed off the wall to keep walking, but I didn't have enough strength. I staggered then promptly fell into the light of the sun and in the path of the people. My legs buckled beneath me. As I hit the ground and was once more reminded of every one of the injuries on my body, a cry of anguish tore from my mouth.

People backed away, unsure of what to do. I heard a few screams and cell phones being pulled out. Then I spotted a familiar fluorescent yellow, and I recognized the person in it. He was far away and not yet aware of me.

I groaned, but I continued, determined to reach this person. I threw my arm out in front of me and began to crawl. I wished the people couldn't see the terrible state I was in. I also wished they might do something to help, but they were all too stunned. I could tell I wasn't getting far, so I tried getting to my feet again, but I failed pretty miserably.

"PC…" I called out, trying to catch his attention. It was difficult making my voice loud. "PC Andy… Davidson!" I cried. Andy's gaze locked on me, and he gasped.

The police constable rush towards me and kneeled down in front of me. "Has someone called an ambulance?" He asked the people, and a few replied. "What happened to you?" Andy pulled me onto his lap.

"Recent ...calls…" I rasped, forcing my mobile in his hand. "Please!" My eyes flooded with tears, knowing that this was the end. I slammed my fist weakly to his chest. "Please… G-give this… to… her…" I let the crumpled receipt fall from my hand. My vision began to blur, but I saw the horror on Andy's face.

"No! No, stay with me!" Andy cried, shaking me a bit. "C'mon, stay with me!"

I gave him a frail smile and looked away. "I'm so… so, so sorry…" I said shakily. "Jack…" I doubt my last word was heard as the blackness took over me.

* * *

**Gah! Ianto! I'm so sorry! I feel like a terrible person!**

**Is he alive? Is he dead? Is he going to be a zombie (no)? Is he really a Time Lord and going to regenerate (no)? I guess you'll have to wait till next chapter! Not really sure when that'll come about… If it turns out to be as long as this one did, who knows?**


	2. Shine

**School's a bitch. That's all I have to say. So I decide to start a multi-chapter story when school starts. Ain't I a genius? Anyhoo, it's the chapter to answer everyone's question! Is Ianto alive? READ!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Torchwood, and that may very well be a good thing…**

**

* * *

****Rhys**

The week was going very well, I must admit. Gwen and I were spending a lot of time together, since her boss was being kind enough to let her off for a while. I wonder what was going on at her workplace that they didn't need her. I snorted. I didn't much care. She was home (though she was sleeping a LOT) and we were happy for a while. That is, of course, until the call came.

I heard a ringing. It was Gwen's mobile. She'd just got out of a shower, so I took the liberty of answering it for her. I glanced at the caller ID and I recognized the number.

Growling, I flipped open the phone and barked, "I told you not to call again!" I remember the number from not too long before, when some creep called and was just making weird noises. Gwen'd been sleeping then.

"What?" a voice answered.

"Who is this?" I demanded.

"Uh…Rhys?"

"Yes," I answered. "This is Rhys. How do you know me? Why'd you call before?"

"Oh! This is Police Constable Andy Davidson! I don't know what you mean by calling before. This isn't mine. Why did you pick up Gwen's phone? I need to talk to her," Andy said, his tone grave.

"She's getting dressed. Can I take a message?" I asked, not really wanting to. What did he mean, it wasn't his? Did he confiscate it offa someone?

Andy coughed slightly. "If you don't mind, I need to speak to her now," he said professionally. "It's very, very urgent." I could hear the proof in his voice.

"Alright, just a minute…." I placed the speaker against my chest. "GWEN!"

**

* * *

****Gwen**

"WHAT RHYS?" I called back to my fiancée. I poked my head out the bedroom door. I was only half dressed.

"PHONE FOR YOU!"

I grumbled under my breath. Now? "CAN'T IT WAIT?"

"IT'S ANDY! SAYS IT'S _URGENT_!" He emphasized the last word.

"JUST A MINUTE!" I hurriedly finished dressing, brushing through my hair hastily. "Alright, alright!"

I walked over to where Rhys was sitting it the kitchen. "I think it's important," he breathed. He handed me my mobile, and I set it against my ear.

"Andy? What's the matter?"

"Gwen, there's a problem," he began. "Do you know a Ianto Jones?"

What was this about? "Yeah. What's the matter?" I repeated.

"About half an hour ago, he came out of an alley near-dead. We have no idea what happened to him. He was pretty well beat up." Andy paused for a breath. "He called for me specifically. It was lucky I was there, I guess. He told me to call you. Apparently, he called you a minute or two before he found me."

I gulped. "I was asleep…" Why would Ianto call me? Was he okay?

"I think you should come here. I'm at the A&E. He gave me something to give to you. I don't know if he's going to make it," he finished solemnly.

My throat felt dry. This didn't make any sense. Ianto was attacked? He had something for me? Why me? Jack would have been a better choice…

"Gwen? Gwen, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine…"

"This Ianto… Was he a good friend or something?" I nodded, though he couldn't see me.

"Something like that," I replied finally. "I'll be there right away."

I sighed, closing my phone. This was so confusing, but I had to leave. "Rhys… I have to go. Right now. I'm sorry."

"Is it work again? Y'know, things were kinda nice for a while, but then you-" I immediately interrupted him.

"Rhys! Shut up! Please." He stared at me, stunned. "I know you're upset. I was enjoying our time too, but I _have_ to go. One of my co-" I hesitated. Was I really qualified to say this? "One of my _friends_ is badly hurt and in the hospital. He called me for help and I was asleep. He might… die and he specifically wanted me. I don't know why he did, but I still need to go." I walked up to Rhys and kissed his lips lightly. "I'll call."

I turned and left. When I got to my car, I quickly turned it on and sped off towards the hospital.

_Why me?_ I thought for the millionth time. I was not exactly close to Ianto. Sure, when Jack left, the whole team stuck together closer and bonded, but I still knew little about him. _I shouldn't over think this. I was probably the easiest to reach._

Before I knew it, I was at the hospital. I ran to the front desk.

"Ianto Jones!" I demanded, breathless. "He was brought in here recently." I thought for a moment. "He might be in surgery."

The woman told me where to find him, or rather, the waiting room. When I got there, I saw Andy in his bright yellow. I took long strides until I was right in front of him. I saw the fluorescent yellow was marred by deep red. The blood was all over his front.

"Oh my God!" I gasped. It was all Ianto's blood, I realized.

"Gwen," he said softly.

"What happened?" was all I could bring myself to say.

"I'm not really sure. One minute, I'm just walking by, and I hear my name called. I see this bloody man who looks like he's been through the shredder. He was trying to get to me, so I ran to him. He gave me the phone and just said, 'recent calls.' He gave me this paper and told me to 'give this to her.' Well you were the last person he called, so I figured I had to give this to you." Andy took my hand a dropped a crumpled piece of paper. It looked like a receipt.

"What is this?"

"He wrote on the back, though I can't make any sense of it," Andy sighed. "I was guessing you could."

I was about to smooth out the small slip when I heard rapid footsteps echoing down the hall and a furious yell, "PC DAVIDSON!" My lips opened in an 'o' of surprise.

"Jack!" I breathed.

**

* * *

****Jack**

"OWEN! Come with me!" I waved my arm at the doctor, gesturing for him to heel. He, having nothing else to do, was at the Hub along with Tosh and me. I was kind enough to let Gwen have a little time off. She _was_ the only one who had someone to go home to.

Owen grumbled foully, "What?"

"We get to go to a crime scene!" I slapped him heartily on the back. "A man was sent to the hospital with severe wounds that resembled... What? Owen?"

"I dunno, a weevil attack?" He shrugged.

"Correctomundo! Here is your prize!" I shoved the equipment in his arms. "Man the computers, Toshiko! We'll be in contact!"

"Ugh! Where's the tea-boy when you need him?" Owen complained.

My face immediately fell. "Taking the scenic route. It may be a while." I turned from Owen, a dour expression on my face. I don't think the doctor really understood what I meant. After the false alarm with the weevil, he just cut me off and was probably laughing at me as he walked slowly, admiring all the beauties of Cardiff. "Let's go."

The car ride was lonely, really. The truth was we were bored. Of it all, I mean. The rift was silent, meaning we had nothing to do but weevils, weevils, weevils. Er, that came out a bit wrong. Anyways, two bored men in an SUV. I couldn't flirt with Owen like I would with Ianto and Gwen, or more, I wouldn't. And the cockney doctor just kept making the strangest noises, as if he was trying to make me snap to amuse himself. That's just evil.

I took a sharp turn, making the unbuckled man next to me slam into the car door. "You really should wear a seatbelt, Owen. You could die," I joked.

"Oi, Jack! That was cruel!" He punched my shoulder. Not playfully, not softly, but as if he was trying to incapacitate a small animal, like a rabbit, or a Chihuahua. I was not a Chihuahua.

As he buckled the belt, I turned sharply once more. "I'm no Chihuahua," I grumbled to myself.

"What?" He stared at me incredulously.

"Nothing. We're here." I slammed on the brakes, stopping the SUV in a very impressive way. I jumped out of the car while Owen struggled with his jammed seat belt.

A police officer looked straight at me. "Oh, it's-"

"Torchwood!" I proclaimed. Recently, I debated getting TORCHWOOD tattooed on my forehead. That would make for a very striking entrance. I would say 'Torchwood!' and thrust my brow out proudly. I don't think Ianto would like that though. He'd probably find the most painful way to remove a tattoo and do it. Something like peeling my forehead clean off. Okay maybe he wouldn't do that. Still…

"Jack!"

"Huhwhat?" My off-track thoughts were abruptly ended by Owen. Apparently, he'd done the talking already. "Owen, what do you know about tattoos?" I asked offhandedly.

"What? Jack, we have work to do," he sighed, finally being the responsible one. I nodded, evaluating the crime scene.

Most of it was contained to an alley, but there was a tape surrounding a small perimeter in the open streets. People passed, looking on curiously. We stepped under the tape to get a better look. I surveyed the scene, wincing at the amount of blood there was. The man survived? There was a trail, leading around to a closed off dead end. Must've been where the weevil attacked. I sighed.

"Poor bloke," Owen agreed to my silent thoughts. "S'kinda weird, y'know. When the weevil attacked. Wonder what he was doing back here."

I shook my head. "Okay, it looks as if he was attacked here, out of sight until he crawled all the way out there," I motioned to the opening, "where he was found and shipped to the A&E."

I brusquely turned around, walking towards the officers. "What did you find?" Two glared at me and my authority, but nonetheless brought the evidence.

Immediately, four things caught my attention: four separate bags with four familiar items in them.

"Owen!" I roared. "Get over her NOW!"

"Yeesh, alright!" he jogged to me, glancing at me curiously. He took a look at my face and quit complaining. I must've had a scary expression on. "What is it Jack?"

I could feel the officers' eyes watching us closely. "Do you recognize these things?" I handed Owen the bags.

"Jack, this is a pen, a piece of a tie, a gun, and a… wait. What is that? Isn't that…?" He was holding the broken Bluetooth comm. unit.

"Don't you recognize the tie? It's the one you got Ianto for his birthday… and that's his pen! He always carries it around. This is one of our guns! It's his! Tosh!" I pressed my own comm. I had to be sure. "Can you track Ianto's comm?" When she asked why, I said, "Just do it, please!" I remembered how I was cut off while talking with Ianto. I thought he'd just turned his off.

"Jack…" she began hesitantly. "Jack, the signal's weak, but it's right with you two."

"Oh, God…" Owen gasped.

"I'm such an idiot! I was talking to him earlier! Right before this happened! Dammit! Why didn't I figure it out?" I cried. I kicked the wall in frustration.

I made my decision. "Owen, stay here." I grabbed the bags and stuffed them in my coat.

"Hey! You can't just take that!" a PC protested. I glared at her.

"I don't care," I growled menacingly. "I'm taking them with me. This is Torchwood's case now. Completely." I placed the car keys in Owen's hand.

"Wait!" Owen grabbed my shoulder as I turned away. "Aren't you going to take the SUV?"

"No. I can run. It's not too far off. I'll call you when I find out how he is. Fill Toshiko in."

I broke into a run. It was going to be a while before I got there, and I knew every second wasted, Ianto could die, but I couldn't leave Owen stranded here.

I felt so stupid! Ianto had seen a weevil, and I should have been more wary. I couldn't believe I'd just assumed he was fine. How did this happen?

Even when I was out of breath and in front of the hospital, I didn't stop. I sped right to the front desk. I took two seconds to catch my breath before I faced the woman sitting there.

"Ianto Jones! He's-"

"Yes, I know. He's in surgery," she cut me off. She said those words as if she'd already been asked. She told me where to go, and I shot off like a bullet.

My footfalls reverberated throughout the hallway as I got closer. I saw two people standing across from the door. It was Police Constable Andy and Gwen. How did Gwen know? I didn't care at the moment.

"PC DAVIDSON!" I bellowed.

"Jack!" I heard Gwen say as I got closer. I went straight for Andy and grabbed the collar of his shirt, bringing his face close to mine.

"Oh," he stated simply. "It's you."

**

* * *

****Ianto**

Ever since I collapsed in Andy's arms, I had been fading in and out of consciousness. I heard people talking, and felt myself be moved around. I heard my name several times before my vision went black completely.

All around me, there was darkness. Was this death? I picked myself off the ground (I'd apparently been laying down) and noticed there was something in my hand. I held onto a small candle with a flickering flame. It too was small, and seemed near going out.

"Please don't!" I cried, as if the candle would listen to me. This tiny little light was comforting.

It was then I realized that I wasn't hurt. My suit was immaculate and, well, _together_, yet all I could feel was despair. My thoughts weren't very clear at the moment, but somehow, I _knew_ that this wasn't death. It was something else, and all I had was the petite candle with the dying flame. I held it close to me. The fire licked over my clothing, but they were not burned. Its weak light shone through the inky blackness, and made me feel better. I would keep it with me no matter what. I feared what would happen when it inevitably went out.

I sighed, knowing it that the darkness would engulf me soon. I took a step forward, but I found I could no longer move. My legs felt weak, and a pain so terrible spread through my body. I collapsed to the ground.

Something strange happened then. I felt a hand on my shoulder and the pain suddenly left me. It was not threatening, but comforting. The hand wrapped around mine and helped me sit up. I looked at the hand's owner, but there was none, or I couldn't distinguish one. The light of my candle seemed to get just a bit brighter and it let me see the faint outline of a person. It was like a shadow. It wasn't menacing like shadows usually are.

"There, there," the person said to me in a soothing voice. "Are you alright?" I couldn't make out the voice. It was like I'd heard it before, but it was faded. Like a memory from long ago.

"I don't know," I sniffed. Right now, I felt exactly like a lost child, and this person was my savior.

"You'll be fine," he (it was definitely male) assured me. "Just fine."

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. I buried myself in his warmth. It was so different from the cold all around me. He stroked my hair lightly, consoling me with gentle words.

"Will I? Will I be okay?" I asked, somewhat bitterly. It was hard to be positive in a situation like this.

The person took in a deep breath, holding me closer to him. "Of course. Just keep that candle shining bright, and you will be alright."

I looked at my candle, and was elated to find the flame was in fact bigger and brighter, of only by a little, than before. I let out a content sigh and snuggled into the safety of the man's arms. He said I'd be alright, and I believed him.

**

* * *

****Symbolism! How was it? I'm amazed at how long these chapters are turning out to be. There may be fewer chapters than I anticipated. Anyhoo, I was intent on finishing this on Ianto's birthday, August 19. AND I DID! Of course, it was too late to post it, so that's why you're getting it now!**

**How did you feel about all the viewpoint changes? Personally, I like Jack's the best. I think I want to get a tattoo on my forehead. Also, this is sorta where the title came from. Sorta.**

**Please review! I'd love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever 'n' stuff.**


	3. Nonsense

**Yes, I'm back again; ready to create angst in all shapes and sizes (I am really a terrible person)! This chapter isn't going to be filled with adrenaline-pumping mind-numbing action, just so you know. It won't be uber exciting until later chapters (but not that much later!). Also, there's a shocking revelation to be revealed! Andy-vision!...!! Le gasp!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, Torchwood belongs to the Mighty Beeb and RTD.**

**

* * *

**

Andy

"Oh. It's you." Why did _he_ have to show up here? Why _was_ he here in the first place? Why was he holding onto my jacket like he was going to beat me up? I glared at him. "What the hell are you doing here? Don't tell me one of your spooky-dos did th-" I realized something.

"Jack, put him down. He's trying to help," Gwen prompted.

"He's one of you lot!" It made sense. He was a friend of Gwen's, and Jack seemed upset enough about it.

"Yes, he is!" Jack snapped at me. The scowl on his face made me cringe inwardly. "Now tell me, how is he? What exactly happened?"

"I don't know. He's in surgery now." The Torchwood leader sighed, massaging his temples.

"Jack, where are the others?" Gwen asked him.

"Tosh's at the hub. Owen's at the scene of the attack. We were there to make sure everything was in order."

He mouthed something to her, and her eyes flashed with acknowledgment. Of course, I was out of the loop. Jack grabbed four plastic bags from inside his coat that I recognized as evidence bags. Why did he have those? Was he allowed to do that?

"I saw these, and realized they were Ianto's, so I ran over here. I needed to confirm it," Jack concluded. He had a look on his face that didn't suit him. Was it… guilt?

"You _ran_?! From the crime scene?" I interrogated him incredulously. That alley was pretty far away from where we were now.

The captain ignored me. I scoffed. Gwen just looked at me.

"Oh!" Gwen remembered the paper. "Jack, Andy said Ianto gave this to him before he went unconscious. He says it has writing on it!" As she smoothed out the paper, she explained to her boss a summary of what was going on, sometimes checking with me to get the facts straight.

"You, Constable Davidson. You can leave now," Jack waved me away.

"What? I'm not leaving him! I want to make sure he's alright. He thought I was competent enough to get to you lot, so I think I deserve to stay," I rebuked.

"Jack," Gwen regarded him hesitantly.

"No. You are no longer a part of this. Go home, watch a DVD, I don't know! You're not needed her, constable," Jack barked.

I stormed off, miffed. That man had been dying in my arms, and I was concerned, and that insufferable captain waved me off like some petulant child! Once I got to the corner, I pressed myself flat against the wall, out of their view. I wasn't going to leave so easily.

**

* * *

**

Gwen

I watched Andy go away rather guiltily. Jack had been a little harsh. I knew that there might be something in Ianto's note that Andy shouldn't hear. Top secret Torchwood and all. Andy was doing his job, and I could tell he was worried about Ianto. He was just being compassionate and human. Still, it made me wonder what Ianto had written. Andy said he couldn't understand it. I'm sure it was for Torchwood eyes only anyways.

"Gwen, do you have your comm?" I nodded, pulling the earpiece from my pocket. "Owen, Tosh," Jack said to our teammates through his comm. "Listen to this, alright?"

Sighing, I turned on my Bluetooth and I began reading, "Janet was out today with… What is this?!"

"What? Why did you stop reading?"

"It's nonsense! Rubbish!" My eyes roamed over the words. Many of the words were scratched out or almost illegible, and others were barely visible through smeared blood.

"Read it anyways. Ianto wanted us to get this, so there must be something important," Jack said.

"Alright." I began again, "Janet was out today with four boiler suits! In broad daylight! I think she knew that torch of mine would be here, and I think she was trying to get it," I struggled. "Janet's not that smart, though, and that boyfriend of hers has been rather… Wait, lessee…" a few of the words were blurred. There was a dark spot where something had made the ink run. "Oh!" I gasped. He'd been crying when he wrote this…

"Gwen, what's the matter?" I shook my head at Jack, covering my mouth with my hand. I thrust my other hand to him, offering the paper to him

"You finish reading it," I whispered. Just that small splotch had made me imagine Ianto lying in that alley, alone and crying, using the last he had to write us a message that I couldn't even understand. "These were his last words. He was expecting to die…" I said, looking at the ground.

Jack looked at me, wide-eyed. He looked over the paper, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Guys," Tosh's voice came through the earpiece. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes," Jack assured her. "I'll continue…" He ran over the words, starting where I left off. "-that boyfriend of hers has been rather controlling ever since he got her that blinking necklace. I bet the whole thing was his idea. I'm not sure if he had something against dogs or if he just hates Scooby-Doo in general."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Owen cried.

"I think it's a secret message," Toshiko interjected.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I think it's something important, and he needed for us to be the only ones who could figure it out."

"He wounds were like those of a weevil attack, right?" Tosh asked.

Owen answered, "That's what the report said."

"And he'd mentioned something about seeing a weevil before I lost communication with him," Jack added.

"Since Janet is our resident weevil, and they wear boiler suits, I think he meant that he was attacked by four weevils. Four boiler suits. Do you see what I mean?" Tosh finished.

"Yes, I think that's it! But why would four weevils be together like that. He wrote how they were there out during the day and together. That is definitely odd," Jack concluded.

"But what does the rest mean?" Owen voiced his opinion.

"I think…" I started somewhat tentatively. "Perhaps he thought he was being targeted," I offered.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Well, in the third sentence, he said that he thought that "Janet" knew that the torch would… Oh! Torchwood! Yeah, it makes more sense now! I think he meant that the weevils went after him specifically, maybe because he's Torchwood!" I cried, finally getting a grasp on the situation.

"I think you're right! It makes sense! So Ianto thought there was more going on than just a weevil attack!" Jack started pacing. "Now we know the who, the what, the where, and maybe the why, but we need the how! Owen, Tosh, I want you here, now. Tosh, bring the portable rift monitor, just in case. Owen, you can tell the police that we've solved the case. I want us to figure this out ASAP! Keep listening as you're getting here, okay?"

"Right," the two said in unison. "We'll be there soon, Jack," Tosh told him.

"Now, what confuses me is that boyfriend part, and the Scooby-Doo reference. Ianto's not one for cartoons," Jack contemplated.

We stood there for well over three minutes before Jack smacked his forehead. "Of course! He meant that there was someone else- someone behind the scenes- and they were _controlling_ the weevils!"

"And the 'blinking necklace' must be some kind of control device, like, I don't know, a collar? That makes sense!" Tosh added.

"Jack, I'm going to be there in a minute, alright?" Owen chimed in.

"I'll arrive a bit later," Toshiko said.

"Okay."

It was silent for the most part. None of us could figure out the last bit, and the hush that fell over us was growing awkward. A single voice broke the quiet.

"So I was right!" Andy came down the hall, back towards us.

He was listening? I took back all the things I thought about him before. He was eavesdropping! That's just rude. And on things he really shouldn't have heard!

"Andy!" I reprimanded.

"I know, I know. I'm not needed, but you figured out who did this! If the person or thing or _whatever_ that did this is still out there, it's my duty to catch them, right?" He had a good point. "If not my responsibility, then it's yours. I may not have understood half of what you said, but I'm interested now, and I want to help!"

"No," Jack replied tersely.

"Jack…" It was no use getting rid of him now, so why not let him "help"? I mean, Jack was going to retcon him eventually anyways. "Just let him. It won't do any harm." By that I meant, 'He won't remember enough to be a threat.'

"Ugh, FINE! Go! Sit over there." Jack pointed to one of the chairs. "Don't interrupt us. Don't ask questions… In fact, don't talk at all. Are all you police officers this persistent?" Jack groaned and turned away. He began pacing, ignoring my former colleague.

**

* * *

**

Toshiko

As soon as Jack ordered us to the hospital, I grabbed my things and rushed to my car. I was so worried about Ianto. Owen had told me what happened, and I was scared that we would lose one of our teammates; the one whom I was closest to. Since Ianto and I were so similar, we had a silent friendship. Soon enough, we began to share more. First, about small things, and then some more personal stuff, though sometimes, it seemed like he just liked listening while I talked.

I jammed the key in the slot. My car roared to life and I sped to the road. I wanted to get there as fast as I could. Along the way, I made comments about what I thought about the note. Soon enough, it was quiet again. It seemed to take so long to get there. Minutes seemed like hours.

As soon as I saw the hospital, I accelerated, cutting another car off for a parking space. I climbed out and saw Owen leaning against his car.

"Oi, Tosh!" he called when he caught sight of me.

"Were you waiting for me?"

"Yeah, c'mon."

The two of us hurried through the door and up to the nurse at the front. I was sure I looked panicked.

"Please! We need to find Ianto-" I began.

"Jones, yes. He's upstairs in surgery," the woman finished quickly, as if she'd heard this a million times before.

"Uh, yes, well, uh, thank you."

She told us exactly where to go, and we rushed to our destination. I looked back once or twice at the nurse, wondering if she was some psychic alien. Ah, but that's nonsense.

"Do you think she's some psychic alien?" Owen asked me.

"I know psychic aliens, and I'm sure she is not one," I answered. "Sort of."

It was a silent lift ride.

**

* * *

**

Well, there it is. How was Andy-vision. I hope I didn't portray him as extremely bothersome. I kinda like Andy, and don't want to seem like an Andy-basher. And what about the nonsense secret message? It took me all of five minutes to think it up, and DAYS to perfect (if

_**that**_** can be called perfect). I'm very (very) nitpicky. Ianto must have felt very silly writing that. Then again, I'm the one who wrote it, and I do indeed feel very silly. Very silly indeed.**

**I love all the wonderful reviews, and despite the fact that they're inflating my ego so much I could attach a basket to it and travel the world, I would very much appreciate more! They keep this insane fic-on-a-whim going! If I could give you all a Ianto shaped cookie for every review I got, I would. Unfortunately, that is really quite impossible.**


	4. Jack

**Ah, yes, I'm back! And so soon! I was just itching to write some more for you wonderful people! This chapter's a bit more character/dialogue oriented. Also, there are spoilers for "Fragments". Look out for references to my other fics. The first half of the chapter is pretty angsty. God, I feel so emo just writing it.**

**Funny thing, I just finished an essay for school, and my topic was comparing/contrasting Jack Harkness to Gilgamesh. I had fun with that.**

**Disclaimer: …Uh, Torchwood is not mine, I guess… I don't feel like putting a wholehearted disclaimer… so yeah… **

**And now for your viewing pleasure, I give you Owen-Vision!**

**

* * *

****Owen**

"Jack! Jack! Is he okay?" Tosh called to the man in the RAF coat. We stopped in front of them, waiting for an answer.

"We don't know," he replied somberly. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted that police officer who Gwen used to work with. What was his name? Randy?

"Have you figured out the last bit?" I asked.

"No. It doesn't really make much sense, but it has to be something we know. If Ianto wrote it down, he knew we could figure it out," Gwen answered.

We got quiet very quickly. I walked over and sat on one of the not-so-comfortable hospital chairs. Gwen and Tosh decided to take a seat as well. By now, the only one left standing was Jack. He had on a brooding expression, and I knew he was really worried about Ianto. I mean, we all were, even me, but with Jack and Ianto's relationship…

I tried not to think about it. Usually, I just ignored it, for thinking of my two coworkers shagging when we go home was a bit disturbing. Now, I was just afraid I'd never walk in on them playing a kinky little game when I was supposed to be out; never see the two of them together. In fact, I was just really scared that the one guy I who could throw my insults back at my face with that sly smile of his would never be back. Ever.

I slapped myself on the face. Hard. It served its purpose to banish those gloriously depressing thoughts from my head. Why was I getting so worked up about the tea-boy? Of course he'd be fine. I believe that's what most professionals call denial. Why was I in denial? That just didn't make sense.

While I thought those thoughts about thoughts, I hadn't realized that the others were staring out me. I hadn't realized that I actually _had_ slapped myself on the face. I glared at the others.

"Well, how else are you supposed to get unpleasant thoughts outta your head?" I growled. Three pairs of eyes flashed with understanding at my 'tough guy' excuse. One pair of eyes still stared. It was that Dandy guy. I seriously considered hissing at him, but ruled that that would be a little too melodramatic. I decided to just turn my head away and stare at the operation room doors.

There was another reason this situation was so uncomfortable for me. It was exactly like when Katie had the alien in her brain, except for that fact that I was surrounded by my friends, and it wasn't my fiancée dying. I sighed, looking at my companions. These were the worst times; when we felt absolutely useless.

It was then that the PC (Sandy? Candy? Mandy? I didn't care much that I was revolving into girls' names) spoke up. "He's amazing…" he whispered.

"What?" Gwen said.

"Your Ianto," he continued. It made me feel weird, not bad, but not good, just weird, that he'd called him _our_ Ianto. "He was dying, and yet he did all he could to write a message for you and I don't know how he managed to even get up. If you' seen him," the man's voice shook. "It was terrible, but not once did he ask for help for himself. He begged me to get that dirty receipt to you. It was like he wouldn't let go until he was sure you knew about those weevils, or whatever you called them."

Jack's speech was steady as he said, "Ianto's so much stronger than he would like us to believe." We nodded our heads in agreement.

"Just like after the cannibals," I sighed. The PC jumped when I mentioned cannibals. I remembered the awkwardness of patching up Ianto. "He tried making it seem like nothing happened…"

"And after the whole thing with Lisa," Gwen mentioned. "When he came back from his suspension, he acted like she hadn't… died…"

We sat there quietly, wallowing in the utterly depressing memories.

"He was right back then," Tosh added in a hushed tone, "about us not even bothering to ask about his life, how we took him for granted. We still don't know that much about him." The guilt on her face made me feel terrible too. "Well, except for you, Jack," she admitted truthfully.

Jack didn't respond. Then he whirled around and began walking away from us. "I'm going to go get us some coffee," he called over his shoulder. I could hear the very small edge of sadness making his voice waver. It was almost unnoticeable.

I watched his retreating form and contemplated how this was so much more disheartening than it should be. The tea-boy would be fine, right? The palpable tension in the air was making me suicidal.

"How old is he?" the constable asked after minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Andy?" Finally knowing his name gave me no pleasure at this moment.

"Ianto. How old is he?" Andy asked once more.

"I don't know," Gwen admitted. "In the time I've worked for Torchwood, he's never mentioned a birthday or anything." She glanced at me, and I shrugged.

"If I remember correctly from his file, he's twenty-four right now," Tosh filled in.

I never cared about his age. I just knew he was younger than me. I didn't know he was _that_ young.

"Bloody Torchwood," Andy muttered darkly.

"What?!" I cried, offended for some reason.

"Look at what Torchwood's done to him, to all of you! You've changed, Gwen, since you became "special ops". I can't imagine what Torchwood has done to Ianto. He's so young! And look now, he's nearly dead. People his age; your age," he addressed us, "shouldn't be having shit like this happen to them. This little gang of yours screws people up! I can tell. And what's with Harkness? He just decides to go of and get coffee?!" Andy ranted.

"No, Andy! Don't you get it?" Gwen snapped at him. "Ianto knew what he was getting into when he joined. He was in Torchwood before he was even on this team. I knew- we all knew what would happen to us. There are only five of us for the whole city, and we have to stick together! Couldn't you tell Jack was worried? In Torchwood, you _have _to be protective of you friends, because this is the most dangerous job imaginable. I don't expect you to understand, but don't you dare talk like that. Not here, not now!" she berated.

I only half heard as Gwen admirably defended Torchwood in a way we didn't deserve. I only half noticed as Andy sunk back in his seat like a naughty child. I was only half aware of these things, for when Andy said 'gang', something clicked in my brain. It shifted through many unwanted and unneeded memories as I tried to remember the significance of that one word.

I slapped my forehead and sprang to my feet. "I've got it!" I cried. "I figured it out!"

**

* * *

****Andy**

I jumped in surprise as the doctor, Owen, suddenly burst out saying, "I've got it! I figured it out!" Just a moment before, I felt really bad after saying what I did. Gwen had a miraculous gift for doing that, but now, I was just really, really confused.

"Figured what out, Owen?" the woman named Toshiko asked.

"The last sentence! It was actually really obvious! Hey Jack!" Owen pressed on his earpiece. I wish the police department had cool things like that. "You better hurry up with that coffee; I'm going into caffeine withdrawal here. And I just got the last bit of Ianto's clues."

The air seemed almost to clear as the mood became lighter, and it seemed only seconds later that Captain Harkness strode to us confidently, five Starbucks coffees with him. Was there even a Starbucks near this place? He handed everyone a cup, even me.

"You didn't _poison_ him or anything, right Jack?" I could tell there was another meaning to Gwen's words. I looked doubtfully at what I thought a moment before was a kind gesture. Now, though...

"No!" he snapped. I could tell he was telling the truth, so I took a hesitant sip, deeming it harmless. "Though, I might just consider it later, so watch out, PC boy!" I couldn't tell if the man was serious or not. I decided to check my drinks from now on.

He twirled around on one foot and looked straight at the doctor. "Well Owen, let's hear it, then," Harkness flashed him a grin.

"Save the lightshow for later," Owen mumbled, shielding his eyes from Jack's surprisingly ultra-white teeth. "Anyways, Mandy over there-" He pointed to me. Did he just call me Mandy? "-was talking and he reminded me of something. Remember that one time in the sewers?" The sewers?

"Oh yeah!" Jack began laughing. I saw Toshiko giggling into her hand. Gwen, on the other hand, looked confused. I guess it was before her time. "It was his first field mission! That was when you and Ianto got st-"

Owen interrupted him, his cheeks slightly pink, "There's no need to bring _that_ up!" I was glad I wasn't the only one out of the loop. "Anyways? Do you remember what I said before we split up?"

"Vaguely," Harkness retorted.

"I called you Freddie, 'member? I also called Ianto, Scooby. I think he remembered that, and was saying that he's not sure if the "boyfriend" hates dogs, in other words, Ianto, or Scooby-Doo in general. By that, I think he meant the Scooby gang. He's not sure if they were targeting him, or Torchwood as a whole," the doctor finished. The whole thing made some sense now.

"Yes, Gwen pointed that out, didn't you?" He faced her.

"Yeah. I did."

"So, to summarize," Toshiko said, pulling out a laptop I had not noticed she was carrying. She bggan typing and reciting, "There were four weevils that attacked Ianto, and he believes they were being controlled by use of control devices, most likely collars, and they could possibly be after all of us."

"That's comforting," Owen grumbled.

I was totally lost. If this was the stuff Torchwood dealt with, I was beginning to wonder if staying here was such a good idea.

"Alright, gang!" Jack proclaimed. "I think we should split up and search for clues!"

I gaped at him. What the _hell_ was he saying?

"Shaggy!, Once Scooby wakes up- and I swear if he doesn't get his lazy ass out of bed soon, I'll make him- you and him can go off in that obscure direction, most likely to find a kitchen where you shall partake in gorging yourselves. Meanwhile, Daphne, Velma, and I will go off in that other obscure direction where something terrifying will happen and I will hold Daphne in my strong, very handsome arms, while Velma loses her glasses! Is that clear?" Jack placed his hands on his hips, finishing his paragraph without taking a breath.

Owen stared at him and then said, "I better get some damn good Scooby Snacks for this." He pulled a chocolate bar out of his coat and bit off a piece nonchalantly.

Gwen ran up to Jack and cuddled close to him. I was a bit disgusted until she said in a very sugary voice, "I'll follow you anywhere Fred!" One of her feet popped up, hovering knee height from the ground. She began to make adoring cooing noise.

Toshiko shrugged. "Jinkies!" She lightly tossed her glasses off beside her onto another chair.

Once again, I gaped. Then I realized this was how Jack was attempting to cheer his team up. I realized what Gwen had said was true. Something happened, and they stuck to each other like glue, lest they fall apart completely. I began to feel like I was intruding on a private, family moment, albeit a slightly dysfunctional one.

Then, Jack surprised me. "And you, Old Man Jenkins, feed us a bullshit story about a ghost and dress up like it to scare the living daylights outta us until we catch you in our trap, revealing you to the police!"

I smiled and played along. "And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Jack's attempt worked to keep us all distracted and somewhat content, at least for the time being.

Yet, it hadn't lasted for long before a slightly irritating beeping rang out.

"Shit," Owen cursed. "It's the Rift monitor, isn't it?" Rift? I was reminded at how outtathaloop I was.

Toshiko nodded gravely. "Yes. I'll need to calibrate it to track exactly where we need to be. There are still a few things I need to fix after its recent upgrade."

"Well, gang. I think we have another mystery on our hands," Jack stated resignedly.

"To the Mystery Machine," Gwen added in an equally jaded tone. She looked towards me. "You can go home and rest now, Andy. We might be gone for a while. We'll be back as soon as possible. If you're here and we're not and something happens… Well, you can reach my mobile."

The four of them walked off in a rather impressive manner, despite the cloud that seemed to hang around each of us. It reminded me of when I first saw the Torchwood team, but now, I held a small sort of respect towards these people, because that's what they were; just people. _Bloody Torchwood_, I thought, sitting down once more.

**

* * *

****Ianto**

Days seemed to have passed in the company of this wonderful shadowed man and my warm light, of course, I knew it had probably only been hours, if even that.

My position now was on my stomach, arms propping my head up. I felt like a teenage girl as I stared at my ever growing candle. I could tell it was a smidgeon bigger, the flame just a level or two brighter. I smiled at the inanimate object, despite the fact that it was, indeed, an inanimate object. In spite of that obvious knowledge, it had become my best friend. My best friend is a candle. That in itself sounds pretty insane. Though, sometimes, it did feel alive, like a beating heart.

I wished the man would be around more often. Sometimes, he would be close to me, embracing me tightly. The next minute, he'd be gone. At first, I was terrified. I thought without him, the darkness would take over me, but soon enough, I learned his absences were short; temporary. I began to get used to it, him just fading away like the sun. But just like the sun, he always returned. He would always apologize to me softly, and we'd talk. Well, I'd be talking the most. When he was around, it was almost as if I wasn't in a void with no size or shape.

Every time the man came back, I knew my candle's shine intensified. Over time, I began to notice small things I hadn't noticed on the man before, or more, I things I couldn't see. The shadows around him seemed to recede. I noticed he was a brunette. He was tall and broad shouldered. He was wearing a blue shirt and braces. He also seemed to have a sense of humor. Who's heard of a shadowy, enigmatic entity that had a sense of humor? Still, I could never see his face clearly.

I began to shift my position, sitting cross-legged on the ground, and I saw my silhouette man. I smiled brightly. He walked towards me, hands in his pockets. Though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was grinning.

"How are you, Ianto?" The way he said my name made me feel warm inside. It was so familiar. Everything about him was familiar. I just couldn't tell from where. I immediately thought of the perception filter. I could recognize him from somewhere in the corner of my mind, but I could never place exactly where I knew his image.

"Oh, the usual," I replied nonchalantly. "Waiting in the dark with a candle as my best friend. Nothing I can't handle."

He laughed. "Can't I be your best friend?" he pouted.

My breath caught in my throat. I slowly looked towards him.

"Is everything alright, Yan?"

I couldn't believe how I hadn't noticed this! The perception filter came back to mind. Maybe it was because I was so used to hearing it everyday, but the man was _American_! I looked closer at him. Everything about him screamed Jack Harkness. I don't know how I could ever forget what Jack was like. But then I thought of my candle, and when I first saw the man. He didn't have an accent, nor did he have a specific voice. Then he was just a shadow, a corporeal shade. Every time he came back, it was like a new piece of him was revealed. Of _course_ he was the one here with me; I just hadn't realized it then.

"Ianto?" he prompted.

I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Jack?"

He straightened himself. "Took you long enough!" he mock-reprimanded.

Jack smiled. I pushed myself up and stood, facing him; the one who was no longer a silhouette. We were still for a few seconds before I threw my arms around him and held him tight. He reciprocated the hug and whispered in my ear, "Didn't I tell you that you'd be fine?."

I whispered back, "Jack, with you, I know I will be," and I closed my eyes, relishing the moment.

**That was a big 'un. How was it? I just had to add some Janto fluff in at the end. At first, I only dabbled with the thought of having the man be Jack (le gasp). I just had put it on this chapter. It was ten full pages since Ianto made and appearance. It was so long ago that I had to look back to see exactly how his other bit ended. I was starting to miss Ianto dearly, seeing as he was only referenced. Also, seeing as Mr. Jones turned twenty five ony several days ago, I figured he would be twenty four when this takes place, since twenty four comes before twenty five and all.**

**So, another mention of Ianto's infamous first field mission. I had that idea while in the process of thinking up Just Doing My Job, so keep a look out for it! It'll be fresh off the press sooner or later. How was Owen's POV? (Candy?) And Oh My GOD did you see all those Scooby-Doo references?**

**Well, personal accomplishment: over 10,000 words. I've never done that before.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	5. Muttering

**I don't know what to do from here… That's what I was thinking as I began typing. I decided. "I want to write another chapter!" I said. "But what the HELL am I going to do?! Oh, God, it's writer's block! Nooooooo!" But it's not. Just personal drama. I'd have thought I was getting enough of that at school. Whatever. I think you may just love me this chapter. A lot of this will be in Andy's view. I never expected to give him so much attention. Anyways. This was written whilst listening to John Barrowman singing… yum. Unfortunately, that means I can't spew words out quite as fast, being distracted by his… wonderful… voice… mmmmmm…**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to even say anything?**

**

* * *

****Andy**

Ianto was out of surgery. After so many painfully long hours of worrying, I was relieved. He was going to be fine. I'd done as Gwen said, and I went home for a bit. I couldn't sleep much. When I'd finally returned to the hospital, I was told that Ianto was in his own room now.

This whole thing surprised me. I didn't even know this man, yet I felt like whooping for joy when I heard the good news. Gwen was rubbing off on me. Seriously. Unfortunately, I wasn't allowed to see him yet, so I resigned myself to wait for the arrival of his team. I was allowed to take today off, so I _was _able to waste hours hanging around a hospital.

When that became too much for me, I went home, returned, left again, got something to eat, waited some more, left and bought a good book, then I staked out the front room on the hospital. I think the nurse at the front desk was staring at me. I probably looked like some creep who hung around hospital for kicks and giggles. That's me.

"Andy!" I heard Gwen's voice behind me.

"You're back!" I ran up to meet her, but got too close. She was running too fast and couldn't stop. She ran into me. It was rather painful. Yup.

She hastily climbed off of me. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Nah. I've got some good news. Where are the others?"

I looked over her shoulder, expecting to see the remainder of the team, striding purposefully through the door. I was not disappointed. Sorta. Owen was limping pitifully, and Toshiko had a bandage on her forehead. Jack was the one striding, nearly passing them by. I noticed that Gwen was also patched up a bit. What the hell had they been doing? Bar fighting? Being Torchwood, it would've been one helluva fight.

"So, what's the report?" Toshiko ran to me and helped me up.

"He's fine. He's in his room sleeping now, or so I've heard. No one's allowed in yet," I told them. I heard Owen snort.

"I need Ianto Jones' room," I heard Jack say. Somehow, he'd gotten from in front of me over to the woman at the desk in a second. "Special access. It's urgent."

"Is he allowed to do that?" I asked Gwen as we followed Jack to Ianto's room.

"Torchwood," she stated simply. I sighed.

"Here we are." Jack stopped in front of the door. Lightly, he pushed it open, not making a sound.

We filed silently into the room, only somewhat cramped. I quickly stole the seat by the wall. Jack took a chair, dragging it by the bed.

I took my first good look at Ianto since he collapsed in my arms. He looked so different. Now he was clean, of course. He was propped up slightly, half covered by the white sheets. His head was tilted in my direction and his face was peaceful in his deep slumber. Half of his face and neck- and pretty much the rest of his body- were covered in gauze and bandages. Just by looking at the exposed side of his face, I could tell so much about him that I couldn't when I'd first seen him. I could now tell how young Ianto really was. He looked so serene; so content in his sleep. That was hard to believe, after what he'd been through.

Toshiko knelt down next to the bed, placing a hand on Ianto's shoulder. Gwen was standing at the foot of the bed and Owen was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. Jack had surprised me with what he did. Tenderly, he moved Ianto's mussed up hair from his forehead, gripping the younger man's hand in his own. Seeing this, I finally, really, truly, understood everything.

**

* * *

****Jack**

I rubbed the back of Ianto's hand with my thumb, distractedly staring at his face. Half of it was covered up, and I could only imagine in horror what the wound underneath must look like. His hair was terribly unkempt. It reminded me of when I woke up next to him in the morning, and how adorable he looked when he wasn't prepared for the day. Unconsciously, I brushed his hair from his forehead. I held on tight to his hand, as if that would keep him anchored here definitely.

It was silent, and that was better. Words might've made things awkward. In this moment, I didn't care about the nasty run in we had with that nasty alien, or how PC Andy was here against my wishes. I was focused completely on the young Welshman in the bed. Looking at him in that unappealing hospital gown, bandaged up like he was made all of these very real. I let a sad smile creep onto my face. All I could think of was how somehow Ianto pulled off that gown better than anyone else possibly could.

"What do we do now?" Tosh spoke up. I looked at her. She was next to Ianto as well. She was close to Ianto too, so I knew that she was as relieved as I.

"I don't know," I admitted. I was not willing to leave Ianto's side now that I was with him.

"We can stay for a while, right?" Gwen offered hopefully. "I mean, he could wake up soon."

I shook my head. "I doubt it, but I'm staying as long as nothing comes up." I glanced at Tosh, and she nodded, silently agreeing.

"Let's talk," Andy suggested.

"What?" I stared at him.

"About anything, y'know. Talk about Ianto, or funny instances. I don't know. Talk about what you Torchwood people talk about. Talking passes the time, and I know it will make you sad-sacks feel better," he waved his hand around whilst speaking.

"Alright PC Andy." I smiled. He was trying to contribute. "Think of a topic to chat about, and we'll see if you can keep up with us." He smirked at me.

"I dunno. I'm just an officer of the law. I'm not experienced in Torchwood things. I'm hopeless," he sighed dramatically. "You'll have to figure it out on your own."

I heard Gwen giggle behind me. "Do you remember when Owen hurt his foot?"

"Oi! That was not funny! I was out of commission for days. It was HELL! Do you know how boring the Hub can be sometimes?" Owen spat.

"Poor baby," I cooed. Owen then proceeded to kick me. Like a Chihuahua or something.

And that's how it went on for a while. Time passed, and we didn't care. Andy, grudging as I may be to admit this, was right. He even contributed to the conversation. Though I never left Ianto's side. I held his hand, waiting for him to awaken. A few times, nurses came in, but we were allowed to stay because of our 'special access'. Thank God for flip badges.

"-and you were soaking wet!" Gwen finished her face red from laughing too hard. Everyone was laughing except for, well, me. I was the butt of the joke.

"It was not my fault!" I protested.

"But it was still hilarious!" Owen guffawed.

"Ngh…" We all stopped, dead silent. Ianto shifted slightly. Was he waking up?

"Ianto," I asked quietly.

"Damn…" he muttered. He was sleep talking. I sighed, leaning back in my chair. I remember him saying some strange things in his sleep. "51st century… pheromones…" my eyes widened, and I snorted with laughter. The others looked at me.

I let out a peal of laughter. "Now I know he's getting better. He's thinking about me!" The others still stared inquisitively. "Let's listen. I could write a book with the interesting things he says while sleeping," I told them, grinning. I really did take this as a sign his condition, at least mentally, was improving.

"Meant to…hit his shoulder…" Owen's head snapped up.

"What? Oh, I'll throttle him when he wakes up!" he shouted, though he was obviously not as upset by this as he led on.

The rest of us (except for Andy) had a chuckle at his expense.

Ianto's eyebrow's knitted together. "You forgot to… feed Myfanwy… you lazy arse…"

"Sounds like you, Jack," Gwen chuckled. Now there was a laugh at my expense. _Say something about Gwen. Say something about Gwen!_

"I like her gap…" _Yes! Wait, what?_ That's all he had to say?

To my pleasure, Gwen's hand went to her mouth, her face pink. "He likes my… gap?"

"Well, you do pull it off rather nicely," Tosh commented.

"Yes, it's cute," I added.

"That's what everyone thinks," Andy included.

Ianto mumbled something else, interrupting us, "She brought me... a coffee…"

Toshiko blushed. "He remembers that?"

"When was this?" Owen inquired.

"It, uh…" She looked uncomfortable. "After Lisa…"

"Andy's blonde…" Ianto said, breaking Toshiko's reverie. That surprised me. Ianto mentioned Andy? "We should… hire a blonde person…" I chuckled. I knew that Ianto liked blonde hair. I looked over at Andy, and he was blushing slightly.

"Blonde?" Owen uncrossed his arms. "That's weird."

"Blonde is nice," I said, shrugging. "And Ianto likes it."

"Jack," Ianto's voice came out as a whimper. "Don't go… Please… Not again…" My heart broke at his words. My grip around his hand tightened. _I'm not going to leave you ever again!_ I wanted to scream. _I'm right here with you. _How I wished he could hear me.

"Ianto…" I trailed off. I touched his cheek lightly, but I let my hand fall. The others were averting their eyes. I knew that Ianto had taken my leaving the hardest. I knew that he was still recovering, and I wasn't helping too much.

I looked away from the Welshman, just holding his hand in mine, wishing he knew that I was here.

**

* * *

****Ianto**

"Ah, yes, Blonde!" Jack chortled. "You like blonde, don't you?" We'd been talking about the people I knew, just to pass the time.

I smiled. "Yes. It's too bad you're not blonde. Maybe then I wouldn't make you beg so much," I teased.

"Naughty Ianto! I may just have to punish you for that," he ribbed right back.

I laughed loudly. Deftly, I ran my finger through the candle flame. I was still amazed how it didn't burn, despite how big it'd gotten.

Suddenly, Jack jerked his head upward. He then looked around; though I was sure he couldn't see anything but black. Sadly, he looked at me. "Looks like I have to go."

I was surprised. He never told me when he was doing to disappear; he just did. "Alright," I said, already waiting for him to return.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "For good. It's time for you to wake up."

I only half comprehend his words. "Jack! Don't go! Please! Not again! I couldn't take it if you left again!" I cried.

He brought his hand up to my cheek, letting his hand fall after a second. He gripped my right hand tightly with both of his hands. He smiled reassuringly at me. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"You keep saying that, but now you're going! How is that fine?" I challenged.

He grabbed my face, holding it still as he leaned in and kissed me. It was a soft, chaste kiss. I closed my eyes, wishing that he'd stay with me.

The next thing I knew, I heard voices. They were soft and unclear; two or three words. I lay still, my eyes still closed. I tried to process what was going on. Then it stuck me.

Slowly, I brought my hand to my face. I heard gasps around me. I ran my stiff fingers them down the bridge of my nose, on my cheek, and stopped on my lips. I let my arm fall limply to my side. Slowly I opened my eyes, a bright light greeting me. I saw the people around me without moving my head. Gwen, Owen, Tosh, even Andy, and Jack. He was right beside me.

"I'm alive," I breathed. It wasn't a question or a relieved remark. It was a simple statement. A small smile formed on my lips. Alive.

**

* * *

****Do you love me yet? Finally, Ianto's back in the game! Sort of. Well, not really. He's still injured… But that's beside the point!**

**Truthfully, I didn't want to write this chapter. It was so short-ish and filler-ish. I want to get on with the plot, but I will not rush it. Well, I like the idea that Ianto talks in his sleep. That's adorable. Also, I gave you a little Janto kissy, kissy. You'll get more if you review (wink-wink).**


	6. Attack

**Blargh. Yes. Blargh. I swear… I've been less willing to write and more willing to just **_**think**_** than usual. Yesterday, I got a new multi-chapter fic idea, so you can be expecting that once I finish This Little Light of Mine. I finally got me a David Bowie CD, so I'll pretty much be listening to **_**that**_** nonstop. Typing will be very slow indeed…**

**This chapter is pretty long (happy 'bout that?) and features the first and second line break that does **_**not**_** switch the POV. Le gasp. I think the plot is finally progressing with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: DO. NOT. OWN!**

**

* * *

****Ianto**

"Well it's about blood time, tea-boy!" scolded Owen.

"OWEN!" three voices cried in unison. I was surprised that one of them was Andy, but immediately after, he covered his mouth in embarrassment.

I smirked weakly, ignoring the others' reprimands. "Aw, did you miss me that much, Owen?" I asked innocently.

"Ha! You wish! I've just been really cranky lately without any good coffee in my system," he retorted, placing his hands on his hips.

"Was that a compliment I heard?" I mock gasped.

Owen snorted. "No way. Y'know, for once, can you actually act like an injured person? Seriously! You nearly get killed, but instead of going with the norm of waking up and praising God for surviving, you go on acting like you always do! Could you act injured? For me?"

"Not on your life, doctor." I closed my eyes, sighing deeply. He was right, though. I should've been leaping to my feet singing hymns to the heavens, or at least be severely traumatized... That's Torchwood's tea-boy for you. Aloof and detached. Actually, I felt rather talkative at this moment. It was probably the drugs.

"Ianto?" Jack finally spoke, his voice soft. It must've looked like I fell asleep.

"I need coffee," I moaned finally. I turned my head and looked at Jack. He was grinning at my stark comment. It was rather painful keeping that position, so I returned my head to its previous position, wincing slightly.

I glanced down at myself. My left arm was in a sling, and I could barely see a square inch of my skin. I could feel the heavy gauze on my face. I laid my head back once more. "It's that bad, then…" I could remember every painful moment; every wound inflicted. What else could I have expected?

I stared at all the others and their worried glances. I was still shocked that Andy stayed. I suppose he was like Gwen. They'd been partners, after all. Toshiko caught my eye, though. She was looking at me, almost warily, as if unsure of what to do. Suddenly, she ran towards me and threw her arms softly around me, so not to hurt me.

"We were all so worried!" she whispered.

Gwen came up too, giving me a short hug. She smiled. "I'm so glad you're alive."

"So am I," I replied quietly, remembering the darkness. It was okay, but I wasn't sure if I could've lasted forever.

Owen patted my leg, a caring gesture, at least for him. Andy smiled at me, trying not to intrude.

Jack had yet to do anything. I stared at him affectionately, and he returned the look. He cupped my open cheek I his hand gently. Slowly, he bent over and lightly placed his lips on mine. I remembered dream-Jack's final kiss, and I lobbed my good arm around my lover's neck. I pulled him closer, pressing our lips together fiercely. It was a way for me to confirm he was there, for my mind only half-believed it. The Jack in front of me seemed just like the shadow-Jack of my dreams. I had to make sure Jack was real. Jack was surprised, and I kept my lips firmly on his, ignoring the pain it was causing me.

Finally, he separated from me, but I kept my arm around him. I embraced him, and I never wanted him to leave. Then I realized that Owen was wrong. My vulnerable side was just taking a few minutes to come out.

"I thought I'd never see you again," I choked out, almost silently. "Don't leave me. Not yet."

"Shhhhh, don't worry, Ianto. I'll stay here as long as you want," he whispered lovingly. I knew he meant it.

I grudgingly dropped my arm from around him, staring at my covered feet. "It was so dark… Just like Suzie said… but I wasn't scared." I told no one in particular. I faced Jack again. "You were there with me."

Jack kissed my forehead placidly. I smiled contentedly, closing my eyes and thinking of my candle. It banished away all the thoughts of the weevils and darkness. Then a thought struck me.

"I take it you understood my message, correct?"

Jack nodded at me. "Yeah, it took a little time, but we figured it out."

I let out a deep breath. Good. If I had died, and they didn't understand, they might've all been in danger. "Jack, you better have got the cartoon reference, or I might just have to feed you to Myfanwy."

"Just slather me with barbeque sauce and call me a steak. Owen was the one who got it."

"Of course. It _was _your idea," I said, shaking my head at the doctor.

"I'm a genius, what can I say?" Owen shrugged.

"I believe that's Tosh's position. Sorry Owen, another time," Gwen quipped, chuckling.

"And if you want that position, you'll have to get rid of me," Tosh added.

"Battle to the death? I like the sound of that! C'mon then, Tosh!" Owen held up his fists playfully. Tosh did as well, and they began to mock-box.

"You people are so violent," Andy sighed. I'd almost forgotten he was there. How embarrassing.

"Oh, Andy, I haven't thanked you for saving me," I said. I smiled genuinely. It was due to him that they got my note.

He blushed. "Oh no, I did nothing. You were amazing. You saved yourself."

"You're a trooper," Jack laughed.

"You be quiet," I commanded. "You've ruined me Jack," I said harshly.

"What?" He looked at me incredulously.

"All I could think about there was how terrible my suit looked and how I was never going to be able to take you up on that offer," I recalled, flicking Jack's forehead. "That's what you've turned me into, Harkness," I scolded, only a fraction serious, "Suits and sex. Are you proud of yourself?"

He grinned, finally understanding. "Oh, I'm very proud. You're the perfect man now. I should just-"

"Nononononono NO!" Owen cried, waving his arms around. "I know that in your perverted mind- Jack- that you're thinking how fortunate it is that he's already in a bed and you can just sex him up right now, but I forbid it! Bad Jack! No sexing the tea-boy! Especially not when he's hurt. And I don't doubt you would. Doctor's orders!" Tosh and Gwen giggled, and Andy looked awestruck.

Jack pouted. "Aw, Owen, you're no fun."

I placed my hand over my mouth, trying to contain my laugh. Unfortunately, I failed, and I was clutching my side from the laughter, which came out as a snort. I couldn't help it.

"Ngh!" I grasped my side, a burning pain spreading through my body. Laughing probably wasn't the best idea.

"Ianto!" Jack was by me in a second.

"No, it's nothing," I assured him.

"You need more morphine," Owen observed. He dug through his bag, pulling out a hypodermic needle. He injected it into my IV.

"You carry morphine around with you," Andy asked Owen, looking at him like he was mildly crazy.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm a doctor."

"I guess that makes sense."

Jack ignored them, gazing into my eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes. I needed to laugh. It's fine. I feel better already," I said, smiling.

"I'll go get us some coffee!" Gwen suggested suddenly. She turned and left without another word. She was trying to help, and for that, I was grateful.

We waited in a content silence for Gwen to return. Jack began to shift around uncomfortably in his chair. Owen was constantly switching the foot he was leaning on, Tosh was completely still, and Andy was twiddling his thumbs.

Suddenly, Jack gasped very overdramatically. "I've figured it out!" he cried. "Ianto, you weren't really attacked by weevils, were you?"

"Jack, don't be stupid!" Owen rebuked. I waited to see what Jack meant.

He ignored the doctor. "You've become bored of me, haven't you? You were looking for more exiting things than poor Captain Harkness! You went and slept with a hoix!" He placed a feigned hand of sorrow on his forehead, letting out a melodramatic sigh.

"You've caught me!" I replied, just as dramatically, playing along. "But I swear on my life that I shall never go to such ends to satisfy my twisted fantasies! From now on, my ventures shall remain strictly human!" We all burst into uproarious laughter, just as Gwen walked into the room.

"What? What'd I miss?"

Owen managed to choke out, "Ianto's having an affair with a hoix," before doubling over with laughter. She stared at him, and the rest of us, like we were lunatics. We probably were.

As the noise died down, I began to feel drowsy, though I wasn't sure why. I'd been out for a very long time already. I tried to keep the yawn that was rising in my chest. It must've looked painful, because Jack turned to me, worried.

"Is everything alright?"

I nodded. "I'm just tired. All that sleeping must have exhausted me," I joked, yawning. "You must have business to take care of. I think I'll just sleep for a while. I can't be a roadblock for Torchwood work, now can I?"

"Alright," Jack said softly. "Owen, you stay here for a while. Keep us updated on his condition."

"Why me?" Owen half-moaned.

"You're the doctor. Do you have your gun?" Owen nodded.

Andy jumped. "Why do you have those?"

"It doesn't matter," Jack said brusquely. "There's a possibility that whatever is behind this might want to finish the job. I want at least one person with Ianto at all times. Understood? Owen, you're first."

"I don't need twenty-four hour protection," I said, somewhat affronted.

"Says the man in the hospital bed," Gwen chuckled, shaking her head.

"I'll stay too!" Andy volunteered. "I'm police after all, and I have my day off. I don't have anything else to do anyway."

"That would be nice," I commented. "You'll make much better company than Owen."

"We'll see," Owen muttered.

"Goodbye Jack, Gwen, Tosh." I waved to them as they walked out the door. I yawned again, this time I could feel a wave of tiredness sweeping over my body.

"M'kay then," Owen said, looking at my chart. He made some unpleasant faces at what he was reading. That was the last thing I saw before sleep took over me.

**

* * *

****Doctor Albert**

Walking away from the operating room left me depressed. The man we'd just fixed up- Ianto Jones- had done this to me. When we got him, I was horrorstruck. His injuries made even me, the woman who ate dinner while watching horror movies, sick to my stomach. He was still fading in and out of consciousness when he arrived. He was crying and calling out for someone, a 'Jack', before he was gone. He should've been dead, that's for sure. Ten hours, maybe more, we were working on him, and he somehow made it through.

When everything was done, I expected to see that Jack fellow that Mr. Jones kept moaning about or at least the officer who'd come with him, but the waiting room was empty. My heart broke that this man- no boy, that's all he was- was hurt like this, and no one was there for him.

The click of my heels resounded through the hall until I stopped at the elevator. I was going home. I wanted to forget about this tragedy. Even though the young man had lived, that's what it was. A tragedy.

"Goin' home then, Katia?" I looked over at the nurse at the desk.

"Definitely. I need some sleep," I replied.

"You were leading the operation on that Jones man, weren't you?" Alice asked. I nodded. "He must be a celebrity or something."

"Why's that?"

She shook her head, smiling. "He has almost no info whatsoever, but I had four people rushing in and asking for him. They didn't look related or anything. The way they burst in here made it seem like the world was going to end at any second."

I smiled, comforted. So there were people. Except they weren't bothered to stay long enough to see if he was okay.

When I got to my car, I sighed deeply. I needed ice cream. A lot. Who needs antidepressants when you have frozen dairy?

**

* * *

**Arriving the next morning, I had high hopes. I wasn't sure for what, but I felt better. The first thing I wanted to do was check on Ianto Jones. I had no idea who he was, but the way he pulled through surgery was inspiring. Besides, I wanted to see him when he wasn't all covered in blood. Unfortunately, I had some very important things I had to take care of beforehand. It seemed every time I got close to his room, I was needed elsewhere.

Somehow, hours had passed before I was able to enter Mr. Jones' room. I was very surprised when I'd gotten there. Five people had crowdedaround his bed. One I recognized as the police officer from the day before. These people must've been who Alice mentioned, but they weren't supposed to be there.

"You aren't allowed in here yet," I informed them.

A man flashed me a bright grin. He had an American accent. "Torchwood, special access."

"Oh…" I'd heard of Torchwood before. The most known secret organization or something like that. The details were vague, but it explained a lot. They were special ops, or something, and if Mr. Jones was one of them, his injuries seemed less unexplainable.

Speaking of which… I stole a glance at the patient's face and was instantly reminded of his age. Ianto Jones, 24. He was rather adorable, but I noticed the American man's hand clasped possessively around Jones'. How cute.

When Alice had told me they weren't related, I saw what she meant. There was an American man, and Asian woman, and two others that looked nothing like him. The other was the PC.

I smiled at all of them, taking his chart. Everything was good, and I knew he would survive. "Mr. Jones is very lucky," I commented.

"Yes, yes he is," said the American.

I left the room feeling brighter for some reason. My job required me to see a lot of death, and even one person pulling through made me happy.

I finished my day relaxed enough that I wouldn't rip the head off my cat when I got home. Unfortunately, that good mood didn't last. There was a pain in the back of my head, and I briefly saw the pavement before I blacked out.

**

* * *

**Carefully, I re-entered the hospital. Alice looked surprised to see me back.

"Katia, you're such a workaholic! Back already?" She grinned at me.

I chuckled a bit. "No, I just have something I need to take care of."

"Alright. Don't be too long. You don't want someone to think you're working tonight."

I made my way upstairs. My goal was a single room. Ianto Jones' room. The room was dark inside, and there was no movement. Good. I opened the door slowly, making sure not to make a sound. I froze. The PC from before was slumped in a chair. I relaxed. He seemed to be sleeping, as was Jones.

I crept over next to his bed. Gingerly, I removed the pillow from under his head, trying not to disturb him. I grasped the pillow with both hands and covered his face with the soft white object.

He woke up, but could make not a sound. He began to struggle and flail, but I gleefully kept the pillow down. His limbs began to weaken, and I knew he would go soon.

Before that could happen, I felt a pain in the back of my head, and for the second time of the day, I was unconscious.

**

* * *

****OMGOMG! We have some action! And foreshadowing! Ah! What's come over the crazy doctor? You'll just have to wait! HA! It probably seems like I hate Ianto or something and I want him dead. **_**Someone **_**does. Fear not. He's alive… for now… Bwahahahaha-**_**cough**_**… Not really. I swear I won't kill him off later. Scout's honor.**

**I was going to put more in the chapter, but it's so damn long already, it'll just have to wait till the next one.**

**REVIEW! I would be ever so grateful. Really, I would.**

**Oh, and don't forget to look at my new oneshot Desk Job! It is the one I mentioned before that's about Ianto's first day.**


	7. Progress

**Oh, God. It seems like it's been so long! I have the urge to write, but I can only think of half of the chapter, and my hands smell like potatoes. Mother of mine had me peeling them for din-din. I don't like the smell of potatoes, and with the way I type on the laptop, my hands are closer to my face than usual. So as a result, I'm not in a good mood, and I may just end up killing everyone this chapter and ending the story right now. Unfortunately, I have annoyingly (not really) devoted fans who want me to keep writing, so I will. See, this is the kind of mood I should be writing angst in. This isn't angsty, I think. I'm not really sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: Torchwood and the lord-and-master-Ianto belong to the Beeb and RTD.**

**

* * *

**

Andy

I sat quietly in my chair, thinking over what happened. I decided I liked Ianto. He was clever from what I'd seen and resourceful; two traits I seem to lack form time to time. From the previous conversations, I had figured out the relationships of each of the Torchwood team relative to Ianto: he and Jack were sleeping together, Toshiko was a close friend, Gwen was a motherly/sisterly figure, and he and Owen were like brothers. They bickered and teased, but they cared about each other.

Said doctor was looking over the charts again and again, as if trying to catch any sort of mistake. Every so often, he would glance up at Ianto, sometimes checking his injuries, and go back to the charts.

A low groan alerted us to Ianto's waking. The young man rubbed his eyes with his hand, yawing.

"Hello," he said pleasantly, smiling at me.

"How was your nap, Ianto?" Owen asked in a motherly way, his voice over-sweet.

"Oh, it was wonderful, mum," Ianto replied, not missing a beat. He noticed Owen going over his info again. His face was serious. "Is there something wrong, Owen?"

"No, no. It's just that some of these injuries don't look like- well… they look like a weevil, but…"

"It just doesn't look like something a weevil would do?" Owen nodded. I sighed. Again with the weevils. If Torchwood's main mission was to go up against giant beetles, I reckoned they really needed to get their priorities straight. "I didn't mention it, but they were acting very human," Ianto muttered, and I could barely hear him, "at least enough to trying to keep anyone from hearing or finding me." His words were somber, and a chill was evident in his voice.

Owen shook his head, sighing, "I guess…"

"But you just think these other doctors are incompetent?" Ianto finished his sentence yet again.

Owen replied, smirking, "Spot on, tea-boy!" I still wondered exactly why he was the "tea-boy." The doctor continued, "I think they're all nincompoops. But that's just my opinion."

We sat in silence for a minute or two before Ianto spoke up. "Well, at least I don't have to take my shirt off for you now," he said, referring to Owen and the clipboard.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" And once again, I was lost. I felt like the outcast kid at school.

"No, not really," Ianto quipped. He exhaled. "And for a second time, I feel like raw meat." For the second time?

Owen got his hint and rifled through his bag again. "You can relax, mate. No one's going to try and eat you here," he joked. Wait? Were they talking about the cannibals at the Beacons? They'd mentioned it before. Had Ianto almost been a victim? Owen, of course, was oblivious to my thoughts. "Well, _I_ won't. Not so sure about the PC over there, though." Was he talking about me? Yes. Yes he was.

The doctor stuck the needle in the IV and injected the drug. While Ianto was asleep, Owen had bossed around the other doctors, claiming he was 'more qualified to do this,' and that 'when this particular patient needs something' he'd get it. He took control over Ianto's care, showing exactly how inept he thought they were.

"You're trying to turn me into a morphine addict, aren't you?" Ianto asked, mock-suspiciously.

"Do you really think I would do something like that?" Owen retorted. Ianto nodded. "I liked you better when you were asleep."

The day went on like that. Most of the time, I was appalled at the things they were saying to each other, but I'd understood that Owen was taking Ianto's mind off of things. Torchwood people seemed very good at that kind of thing.

By the time it was dark, Ianto had once again fallen asleep. I, myself, was dozing off in my chair. It wasn't the same one as before. Over the hours, I'd played musical chairs sans the music and was now on the opposite side of the room. Owen was outside 'standing guard,' as he'd referred to it. I couldn't really be sure what he was doing.

The full moon filtered through the blinds, casting the most unnerving shadows around the room. I was only barely aware of the menacing shades, for I could feel my eyelids drooping and I knew I was on the brink of shut down.

A low, almost unnoticeable creaking filled the room. Low light from outside the door illuminated the inside. There was a soft click of heels as a woman walked in. I recognized her as Dr. Albert. I stayed put, deciding to let the doctor through. I was too sleepy anyhow. She made her way to the side of Ianto's bed, her back to me.

That's when I noticed something was wrong. She'd taken the pillow from under Ianto and covered his face with it. My mind just couldn't seem to grasp what was going on until the Welshman's struggles became weaker. My head suddenly cleared, and I sprang to action. I took the handgun Owen had given me and fiercely slammed the butt of the gun to the back of her head. She crumpled weakly to the ground.

"Oh, God Ianto! Are you okay?" I ran to him, removing the pillow. The younger man coughed and gasped.

He held up his hand, sputtering, "Y-Yes…" He winced. "Where's… Owen?" He rasped. His breathing was ragged and irregular. He clutched his chest and I noticed his face was flushed to an unhealthy color.

It dawned on me that Ianto's doctor had just tried to kill him, and the only one we could trust for sure was Owen. "I'll get him!" I assured.

I dashed out the door, expecting to find Owen snoozing by it. I had no such luck. Did he really not care about Ianto's well being that he would just run off like that after the specific order from Harkness?

A whistling filled the empty halls and Owen walked into view. He had his hands were stuffed in his pockets, and I noted that he was taking his bloody time.

"OWEN!" I bellowed. He looked up at me, nonplussed. "Get your arse over here! It's Ianto!" His eyes widened and his whistling stopped. He jogged to meet me.

"What happened?"

"Where were you?" I demanded.

"I was taking a piss!" he snapped, annoyed that I hadn't answered.

I felt a bit guilty thinking badly of him, but there was no time to dwell. Ianto had been attacked… I smacked my forehead. Owen looked at me. I'd left Ianto alone with a psychopathic-bitch-doctor who could wake up at any moment!

"Ianto!" I shot back into the room. I flicked the switch to the light. Instead of finding a dead Ianto and a crazy lady laughing maniacally, I found a still unconscious doctor and gown-clad Ianto over her.

"What's going on here?" Owen ordered. "You shouldn't be out of bed!"

Ianto shook his head, not replying. He gasped with exertion as he squatted next to Dr. Albert. His face was contorted with pain.

"Ianto, please! Get back in the bed. You'll hurt yourself!" I pleaded with the injured man.

"Look," he managed, pointing to her neck. I couldn't see a thing. "Owen, this is the same thing I saw on the weevils; the 'blinking necklace.'"

"Jewelry or not," Owen told him sternly, "You need to get back in bed. Andy, help him."

"Alright, but restrain her! She's insane! She tried to smother Ianto." A look of pure concern passed over Owen's face.

"I'm fine," Ianto coughed. "Andy saved me once again."

I blushed. I grabbed his arm, pulling him up gently. He leaned on me and I lifted him onto the white sheets. He held onto my arm gratefully, flashing a small, frail smile at me. Behind me, Owen had successfully tied Dr. Albert to the chair using his belt.

"What happened?"

I answered, "She just came in here and covered his face with the pillow."

"I'll call Jack," Ianto offered. "Give me your phone. I want you to look at the device, but don't attempt to remove it, it might hurt her. Andy," he said, facing me.

"Yes?"

"You should go now," he informed me sternly. "I know you saved me, and were useful- I appreciate that, but I think it'll be too dangerous from now on." Was he trying to protect me, or just get me out of the way? "Once you get in too deep, you'll never get out," he warned.

"It's a good idea, mate," Owen agreed.

I wanted to protest, but I knew they were smart. If they predicted danger for me this far ahead… I was doubtful. I still wanted to help, but Torchwood can handle itself, right? My overwhelming curiosity wouldn't allow me to back down.

"Owen, actually, I'll call Jack. You go get us all a cup of coffee," there was something in his voice, like a hint, or a secret, underlying message.

Owen agreed briskly, "Yeah, I'll do that." He looked through is bag, grabbing a wallet or something, then he turned to me. "Don't touch her!" I held my hands up in a defensive position, nodding. The Cockney smirked, tossed his mobile to Ianto, and left us.

"It shouldn't take long…"

"You Torchwood people absolutely live on coffee, don't you?"

"It's essential for our very functioning. Coffee is good for any situation," Ianto said brightly. I knew hat he was trying to deter me from the mysterious attack with small talk. Sly bastard. Were all Torchwood employees _trained_ to be good at diverting attention from the blatantly obvious?

"I have to call Jack now. Hold on, alright?" He dialed the number, and holding the phone to his ear, he waited.

"Jack? No, it's Ianto… You need to be up here qui- no, I'm fine… Yes… everyone… Owen went to get some coffee… Yes, for Andy too… Just hurry… Goodbye, sir."

"They're coming again?"

"Yes, but you should be home by then- Owen! Thank you." Ianto graciously accepted the cup, nursing it in his hands. I took mine doubtfully, but eventually took a sip.

A minute passed, and I began feeling drowsy. My first thought was that they'd drugged me, but that didn't make much sense. I was tired before the attack, so it must just be that coming back. That was sensible, right?

"You're not looking too awake? The coffee's not helping?" Owen asked me, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You should go get some rest, Andy," Ianto advised. I nodded weakly. I just hoped I'd be able to make it home. I staggered out the door, heading to the lift. Sleep sounded very nice right then.

* * *

**Toshiko**

"Gwen, Toshiko! We gotta leave, now! Something happened up at the hospital!" Jack's voice called from his office. I caught a glimpse of him hurrying to put on his coat.

"Why?" Apprehension filled my voice. "Are Ianto and Owen okay?"

The captain came out. "Apparently, but Ianto said quickly. Bring some equipment just in case."

Gwen rushed from upstairs. "Let's go then!" She and Jack were already halfway out the door before I got everything I thought I'd need.

"Wait for me!" I ambled after them, my heavy bag slowing me down.

* * *

When we arrived at the hospital for what seemed like the millionth time, we ignored every protest or question and headed straight for Ianto's room. The lift ride seemed to take forever. I kept fidgeting nervously, not really sure what we were walking into this time.

Jack took long strides over to our destination. He threw open the door to the room, rushing in immediately. Gwen and I followed at his heels.

"Wow Owen, I didn't know you were into that sort of thing," Jack howled with laughter.

"Ha, ha Jack. We have an emergency here, and all you can think of is bondage. _Lovely_!" Owen retorted.

I craned my neck around Jack to see what he meant. There was Dr. Albert, tied to a chair, unconscious, with Owen's belt.

"Emergency, huh?" Gwen piped up.

"Doctor Albert came in while I was sleeping and tried to suffocate me. Andy knocked her unconscious." We all took a step forward, worried. Ianto continued. "Look at her," he ordered. We did. I didn't see anything unusual at first, but I noticed a weak blue blinking from her neck. A closer look on my part showed a small gray collar-like thing.

"'Blinking necklace'…" I whispered.

"Exactly. You were right, Jack. Whoever controlled those weevils in the first place attached a device to Dr. Albert and sent her after me. I wanted to se if Toshiko could remove it. I don't want to hurt the doctor, and we may be able to use it to find the culprit. There must be a traceable signal," Ianto concluded. Jack beamed at the young man, proud of his intuition.

"I'll try," I said. "It shouldn't be too hard."

I went straight to work, observing and calculating. I fiddled with the collar, careful not to harm the woman. I pulled another tool out of my kit, and was finally able to pop the device open. I studied the wires closely. Soon after, the apparatus split from the front, hissing. It fell uselessly and clattered on the floor. I picked it up, holding it gingerly in my hands.

"This is indeed a control device," I mused. "See this needle?" I gestured to the piece at the back of the collar. "I noticed a red mark on the back of the doctor's neck. If I'm correct, then it's not just mind control, but full body control and it is happening via the brain stem. There must be something inside, I'll have to look later, but this is a highly advanced piece of alien tech. It's amazing, even compared to many of the things we've already collected," I said, wrapping up uninterrupted.

"It makes sense. What did you say before, Ianto?" Jack turned from me to the Welshman.

Ianto gestured to the collar with his good hand. "If they're being controlled from far away, then there must be a transmission. You'll be able to trace it, Tosh?"

"I think so," I answered a little unsurely. "Like I said, it's very advanced. It might take a few days."

"That's good," Jack sighed. The relieved expression left his face in an instant, instead changing to a stern one. "Now, I want to know exactly how she got in here! Owen, you were supposed to be with Ianto, and where's that PC?"

I cringed. They were in for a chewing out. Ianto had been in danger, and was nearly killed, and Jack wanted to blame _somebody_.

"It's not my fault!" Owen protested. "I was with him all day! My bladder needed a break!" he growled. "And Andy was here, but I retconned him."

"You brought retcon?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Yes. I figured we'd need if or him sooner or later. He's just going to forget all our Top Secret Torchwood talk."

"But you should've-"

"Jack," Ianto interrupted. "I'm not dead, so can we just get on with finding the alien that did this? I'm feeling quite useless bedridden."

**

* * *

**

?

I shrieked. The sound resounded off the warehouse walls. "He's still alive!"

I clutched my head in frustration. "Why won't he just die?" I sobbed. My new servants were standing like statues against the wall. They did nothing unless I told them to, and they had failed. I wanted them to kill Ianto Jones, yet somehow, he was still breathing.

"The doctor failed me too!" I screeched at the 'weevils,' not caring that they were basically comatose at this point. "Why, why, WHY?!" my cries echoed, just reminding me of this anguish.

My breathing slowed, and I tried to calm myself. "It's that damn team of his," I decided. "They keep preventing it. I was going to leave them alone, but they are becoming another thorn in my side." My voice was but a whisper.

"I may just have to go after him myself…" I knew full well this would be hard. He was a clever one. I'd seen what he was capable of doing. "This must be approached with the utmost caution," I muttered to myself. "I must prepare."

**

* * *

**

Argh! What is this crazy author doing? She keeps throwing in twists and loopholes!

**Bwahahahaha! Yes, I am incredibly dastardly! Fear my plot twists!**

…_**Cough**_**… Anyways. I wasn't going to add the last part, truth be told, but I thought of it whilst writing the chapter and I thought it sounded good. No, I did not kill off everyone like I said I would. Yes, I did retcon Andy. I strategically removed him from the story. I dunno. I guess he served his purpose? He still remembers most of it, though. Like Owen said, he forgot only stuff that he really shouldn't know. I am very pleased with this chapter, and I hope you are too. So please, review! Everyone review! Your reviews are the lifeblood of this fic! And I'm off to eat the potatoes I so lovingly peeled! Goodnight/day.**


	8. Distress

**God! I'm so sorry how long this has taken, but a tragedy has occurred… My mother put me on computer prohibition. Well, I can't get on past 10:30. I always start and finish the chapters late at night, so it might take a bit longer nowadays. I'll try harder, but I guess I did this to myself… She kinda caught me (again) at midnight (again) on a school night (again) on the computer (again) when I was supposed to be sleeping (**_**again**_**). I'm a repeat offender, what can I say? And I've so busy this week, but I'm sure things will get better.**

**I've hit another roadblock. My other chapters were planned meticulously in my head. Every day, I would run over the scenes, making sure I had them perfect, but from here on in, it's almost improvisation. I know what will happen, but they might not be up to the standards of the other ones. I apologize. This also means slight writers block… Just slight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. I'm just borrowing to fulfill my own twisted notions.**

**

* * *

**

Dr. Albert

"Ugh," I groaned. My head was spinning, and there was a terrible pain in my skull.

"Oh, she's up! Hurry, untie her!" Untie me?

"You sure?"

"The danger's gone. She's harmless."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

I opened my eyes. A blinding light overwhelmed my sense of sight, making me squint. I recognized the people around me. I was in Ianto Jones' room, for what reason, I wasn't sure. The people I'd seen with him before- Torchwood I believe- were all there.

"What the hell-?" I mumbled, my words slurring together.

"Just relax Dr. Albert. You slipped and fell. I'm going to check if you hurt your head," one man told me. I identified him as the bossy doctor who'd taken over everything. He shined a light in my eyes and checked if I was alright. I was still rather dazed, so I didn't protest.

"You don't have a concussion or anything, but I promise you'll have a bump the size of… well, it'll be huge. It'll last for a while." He helped me to the chair, sitting me in it.

"What happened? I fell? I don't recall coming back here… I can remember going to my car, then nothing. What time is it?" I was so confused. I should not have messed with these Torchwood people. I've heard things said, like how they carry around bad luck like a safety blanket.

"It's probably just the bump," the American man from before informed me. "You were coming to check on Ianto before you left, but you slipped and bumped your head pretty bad."

"What were you saying before about untying me?"

This time, the Japanese woman spoke up, "You must have just been imagining things. It's perfectly reasonable."

"Oh," I said, feeling the back of my head. I winced. The doctor was right. It was huge. "Well, if I came to check on you, Mr. Jones, then how are you?"

"I feel very well, thank you. So well that I think I'm ready to go home now," Jones stated casually.

"What?" I gasped. "There is no way-! You are in no condition to even leave this room." He grimaced. "Why would you want to leave? You could get even worse!"

His face was still fixed with a frown. "I don't suppose you'd accept it if I was kidnapped, perchance?" he asked innocently.

I laughed bitterly, "By whom, exactly, are you planning on getting nabbed by?" I was then suddenly very conscious of the four behind me. "There is no way I'm letting you go until you're healed!" I argued, hoping he'd see reason for whatever he wanted it was that he wanted to do.

"We have state-of-the-art equipment and a facility suitable for his medical needs," the doctor interjected.

"Then why was he here in the first place?"

"Eh," the doctor paused.

"It doesn't matter! All that matters right now is Ianto's safety, and he is not safe here! You are going to get us a wheelchair and check Ianto out, understand?" the American commanded fiercely. How was Jones not safe here? We were in a hospital!

"I'll go with her," the brunette woman volunteered. "Y'know, in case."

"Alright Gwen." Then the man leaned and whispered something in her ear, and I couldn't quite make out the words.

I knew something suspicious was going on with these people, but I was briskly ushered out before I had time to think about it.

**

* * *

**

Ianto

"State-of-the-art equipment, Owen? Really?" Jack asked, raising one eyebrow.

"It's not my fault that all we have is an autopsy bay! For a secret organization, it's my personal opinion that we are a bit behind on gadgets and technology."

Jack chuckled, "I'll look into it." He turned to me. "How are you, Ianto? Are you in pain?"

"Not particularly, though I think I'll feel better when I'm safe holed up in the mouldy walls of the Hub," I said, shrugging. I found that shrugging with a useless arm and a near-bitten off shoulder isn't the best idea.

"That's the spirit. I don't want this to happen again. We were careless." Jack briefly eyed Owen, who scowled.

"Well, once we get there, I can get to work immediately on figuring out this device," Tosh cut in. I noticed she had an unusual gleam in her eyes. She was excited. She always looked so much happier when studying dangerous alien technology. Though, that many not always be a good thing…

"What do you suppose is doing this and what have they got against you, Ianto?" Owen speculated, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't know."

The door opened and Gwen waltzed in with a wheelchair and a rather disgruntled doctor. "King Ianto, your carriage has arrived," Gwen said with a bow. "Oh, and I also got your stuff, though most of it was destroyed," she informed me guiltily.

"It's fine," I replied, dismissing the statement. "But I guess that means I'll need some clothing, won't I? I can't be walking around in a gown all day."

**

* * *

**

Jack

Ianto was simply adorable. I couldn't help staring back at him when I was supposed to be driving. Of course Gwen noticed. She said something about how Ianto wouldn't survive long enough to get to the Hub with the way I was driving. Pfft. Whatever.

Ianto had once more fallen asleep. I kept wondering if it was from the drugs, or the fact he really doesn't get that much sleep. I personally believed it to be the latter. He had snuggled up against Tosh, and she held him securely by her side. That had distracted me enough to nearly run into a pedestrian, but Gwen had grabbed the wheel to swerve the SUV just in time.

"Jack! I'm driving!" she barked. I slammed on the breaks grumpily. I opened the door, and Gwen pushed me out, sending me toppling onto the street.

"Fine, fine. Keep that up and people will start thinking that _you're_ the boss," I grumbled, walking around to the other side. I sluggishly pulled myself to the seat, Gwen twitching impatiently.

Before I was even situated, she slammed her foot on the pedal, the SUV roaring to life. She practically flew back to the Hub, yet her driving was smooth and accurate. Looking at her driving made me seriously doubt my own skills as a driver, despite my experience. I _did_ drive one of the really early cars. Then again, I ended up dying from colliding with a building. I'm _really_ glad that cars are easier to control nowadays…

Besides that, the trip was relatively silent. Owen kept fussing over Ianto. I thought that was hilarious. Toshiko hadn't moved an inch, doing her best to keep him safe and steady. That brought me back to the cuteness of the Welshman. There was never enough time to watch him sleep. He was always skulking about doing this fabled "paperwork" that I had yet to see. He probably didn't trust me with them. Must he break my heart like that?

"Finally," Owen grunted as we pulled to a stop.

He, Toshiko, and I worked together to get the sleeping Ianto into the wheel chair and protected in the Hub. Gwen ran off to find something for him to wear. I was not going to allow him to wear one of those stuffy suits. One of those alone would kill him.

We immediately transported him to the autopsy bay. I was still nervous about his state. Much as I hated to admit it, Dr. Albert was right when she said that Ianto was in no condition to leave. He'd been _mauled_ and I knew he was trying to hide his pain. He shouldn't be able to move after something like that.

Well, that's Torchwood for you.

**

* * *

**

Ianto

I quickly found out that I did not like being treated like and invalid, though in every sense of the word, I was one. I had been awake since we left the SUV… well not exactly awake, but conscious nonetheless. I was numb in some places around my body, and a burning pain lingered everywhere else. I felt like emptying the contents of my stomach right then, but I was aware of the fact that I hadn't eaten a thing since before I was attacked, so I had nothing to throw up. I felt spent; I could barely make a sound. Actually, I didn't want to… Years ago, I had come to the conclusion that sleep had the opposite effect on me, and given how I felt and how much I'd been sleeping, I think I was correct.

"I found… something," Gwen called from behind us.

I felt hands under my arms, trying to haul me up onto the autopsy table. "That's- urgh- great. Now could you- agh- help me?" I heard Owen say, whilst tugging on me.

Listlessly, I raised my hand, trying to stop Owen. He wasn't being too gentle. "I can… I can get up on my own," I mumbled, struggling to pull myself up.

"I don't think so- hey wait!" Owen grabbed my arm, keeping me from getting up. I looked expectantly up at him. "Just let me help, alright?" I nodded. He got me into a sitting position on the cold, hard, uncomfortable, metal table.

Gwen came down the stairs into the round area. "Here," she said, handing me a bundle of white fabric. They were clothes. I unfolded the trousers and shirt, ready to put them on.

I blushed ashamedly as I grasped that I'd need help putting them on. As much as I wanted to do it on my own, I was very hurt, and my little stunt of getting out of bed earlier did not help at all. I'm not sure how I was even able to do that. It was probably some way of proving that I was fine. I desperately wanted to stay aloof at this whole thing, but I knew- even before- that something like this was going to happen. It was all because I was so careless. Now, I was useless. The realization I wouldn't be able to do my job for a long time, much less put on my damn clothes, was distressing. Before, I'd only thought of what _had _happened, not what_ would_ happen. I guess I subconsciously knew that I would be more upset about the future than the past and that's why I had blocked out every notion of later. But the future had become the present, and I could do nothing.

I clenched my fist by my side, trembling. "Ianto," Gwen asked with concern.

I stared disconcertedly at my bare feet. "I need help…" I said shakily, refusing to look her and Owen in the eyes. 'Help' was not something that the Torchwood administrator/tea-boy needed. It was my job to _give_ assistance, not _request_ it.

"Oh, Ianto…" Gwen lightly wrapped her arms around me, understanding completely. She was barely touching me, wary of my numerous wounds. The ones I was begging to feel again. The pain they brought spread around my body like a wildfire, but I attempted to ignore it. Needing help changing was weakness enough. I refused to show any more.

"I'll help," Jack's voice boomed from above. We looked and saw him standing by the railing, observing me with sympathy. His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he strode down the steps. "You guys can go."

"Sir," I said tersely, glancing the other way. He was the last person I wanted assistance from. I knew he hated when I called him sir, but it was habit, especially when I needed some distance.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, fine. It's a liberating feeling; being barely able to move." My gaze was once more fixed on my feet. I glared at how untouched they were. While the rest of my body ached, my feet were pristine. Unhurt.

"Ianto…" he began, reaching out to me. He stopped, instead deciding to park himself next to me. "Are you _alright_?"

I hesitated. I was not enjoying my self-pity, and I didn't want the others'. I just wanted to be left to wallow. How depressing. "No," I finally sighed. "I feel terrible. I'm inadequate. I can't do my job, I can't move more than a centimeter, and I'm not able to even dress myself. It's pathetic."

"You were wounded badly, it's not your fault," Jack said firmly.

"I know, but this is the one time I haven't been able to do anything! I… I just…" My cheery, witty demeanor from the hospital crumbled to my feet. I leaned into Jack softly, aware that every move made me hurt more. "I just wish I could do something, other than be a traumatized victim."

"I wouldn't blame you if you were one; you have every right to be. But you're not, and you have been a help. You identified the control collar and that will help us catch a dangerous being. Besides, there are some other things you could do," Jack told me.

I sighed, knowing Jack was at least somewhat right. At least I could still write. I could still make coffee, perhaps, though I wouldn't be able to serve it. I _could_ still do small things, but that wasn't much comfort. I could go back to reading magazines, like I used to when I manned the Tourist Centre more often, but that in itself had become boring to me.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you with this gown, you're going to have to change sooner or later," Jack interrupted, taking me from my reverie. I nodded mutely, allowing him to replace the gown with proper clothing. He'd frowned deeply when he actually saw what was underneath. I dismissed it, and he proceeded. Jack found it was quite impossible to actually get the shirt on, so I was forced to go around with only my trousers. He did realize how cold the Hub could get, right? As soon as he saw me shivering, though, Jack sprang to his feet, running off and fetching me a blanket. I immediately recognized it as the worn quilt from his room.

"Thank you," I muttered. He draped it over my shoulders and I clutched it closely with my one hand, making sure it wouldn't fall. I breathed in the familiar scent, and I instantly felt better. I was glad for the quilt, because it successfully covered my torso, which was bandaged up and battered and so on and so forth. I had no desire for comments about my physical state, as if I already didn't know.

"Would you like me to carry you around?" I glared at Jack, but I knew that way was probably the only way I would get from place to place. My body was too weak for anything else.

"Just take me to the sofa and get me a book," I sighed.

Tenderly, Jack picked me up bridal style (which I was quite opposed to). I cringed in his arms. It was easy to forget that I was hurting _everywhere_. Jack drew a sharp intake of breath. "Is this too rough?" His eyes were full of worry. I shook my head. "I'll get some pain pills from Owen, alright?"

"Okay."

Jack hurried me to the shabby couch and set me down like I was some delicate petal. He fetched the book and pills, and I was set. I didn't even attempt to move from the sofa for a few hours. I may have seemed to be engrossed in the book, but if someone were to observe closer, they would notice how it took several minutes for me to turn the page. In truth, I was thinking. I was thinking about everything, nothing, and some of the things in between. In truth, I was brooding.

**

* * *

**

Sorry to end it here. It's been another non-action chapter, but it's over halfway done (I believe). I know I should've given you more, seeing as I took so long to update, but this was all I could squeeze into my schedule, unless you'd want it updated later. Due to my current computer situation, I was feeling a bit down, so I had a little angst hidden in there. I'm sure you could find it.

**Anyways, this chapter was delving a bit more into Ianto's state-of-mind afterwards. He was feeling okay in the hospital, but as soon as he's back at the workplace, he starts to feel unrest. And he's being a smidge stubborn. But there was Ianto with his shirt off. Unfortunately, he's also covered with bandages, stitches, gauze, the works, so it really doesn't matter. Oh, an this is the last you'll see of Doctor Albert.**

**I will try to get these up quickly! It might help if you lovely reviewers send some feedback my way. It always makes my day when I see those several letters in my inbox. Next chapter will go more into the collar, so stay tuned or whatever! Kisses!**


	9. Popcorn

**See? I am trying hard to update fast. Although I was amused by the suggestion of a petition, bbmcowgirl, I think that's something we'd **_**all**_** want to avoid. Inadvertently, I got my mother into watching Torchwood, and she's seen all of S1. I don't mind that, but I don't know how she'd feel about some of my fics… **_**cough cough**_**... So anyways, I've created a complete layout of This Little Light of Mine. It was basically words, arrows, and really big circles all jumbled onto a piece of paper. And I still don't have a proper estimate of how many chapters are left. Did you know that it's really kinda irksome trying to explain to a non-Torchwood viewing friend what my insane scribbled notes meant? Oh, and check out my DA page now! I've got a nice little piccy uploaded… finally.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!**

**

* * *

**

Gwen

Work at Torchwood was odd now. It's not as if alien hunting wasn't odd enough already, but with Ianto out of action, it was odd. That's the only word to describe it; odd. Odd, odd, _odd_, odd, ODD, **odd**, odd, _**odd**_…

I groaned miserably. It was so hard to concentrate on work when one three letter word plaguing my mind. The word was starting to lose its meaning. Two dozen repetitions can do that to a word.

Back to the point… I think we were all a bit grumpy: Ianto, for obvious reasons, Jack, because Ianto was grumpy, Toshiko, because the collar confounded her, and me and Owen? We just needed some coffee to magically make things better. We knew Ianto was the only one who could work the machine, and we weren't brave enough to even try to utilize it. There was no way we were going to ask Ianto. That would be simply cruel.

I felt so terrible, watching the young man. He'd been so upset when he was having trouble, and for hours now, he'd been staring at the book Jack had given him. I knew for a fact that he didn't even like that book, yet he pretended to read.

Ianto looked so small and fragile with the quilt wrapped around him. I wished there was more we could do to help, but I knew there was nothing. He literally hadn't moved since he'd been deposited on the sofa the first night. I wanted to talk to him, but Jack advised against it. He said Ianto just wanted to be alone. He'd been alone this whole time. He always wanted to be alone…

The mood in the room was hanging heavy over us. It was stifling, really. I nervously glanced around, as if I was some delinquent ready to steal from a shop. I slowly rose from my chair. I headed towards the cells, where Janet was. My trip was not because of the weevil, but because I wanted an at least semi-private place to phone Rhys. Listening to his voice always made me feel better. Besides, I hadn't really seen him. When I'd gotten home before, I went straight to bed, and left immediately after I got ready the next morning.

I sat down against one of the empty cells, pulling my knees up to my chest, and dialed Rhys' number. "Pick up, Rhys, please…" I muttered.

"Gwen?" His voice was staticy due to the bad reception.

"Rhys! I'm glad you answered…"

"Why wouldn't I? What's the matter?" His voice was concerned.

I laughed a little. "Oh, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Er, how's that friend of yours?" he asked somewhat guiltily.

"He's doing fine," I assured him.

"Aren't you supposed to be working- not that I'm not glad to be talking to you!"

"Yes. I've snuck off, but I should probably go. I don't want them to miss me."

Rhys sighed. "Okay. I'm happy you called, but I don't want you getting fired over me."

"I'm sure you don't," I teased.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you."

I closed my mobile. I didn't move for a few minutes, just sitting there, staring at the wall. When I did get up, I was surprised to see Jack. It looked like he'd just gotten there.

"Jack, what are you doing down here?"

He smirked. "What are _you_ doing down here?"

"I- uh- I was just... I just wanted to talk to Rhys."

"You were using company time for personal calls? I'm disappointed in you Gwen Cooper," he tutted. "What is the proper punishment for you? Hmm. Methinks a public flogging is in order."

I snorted. He grinned at me. "Come on." He offered me his arm, and I hooked mine around it. "Why did you call Rhys?"

I sighed, "I just wanted to talk to him. This whole thing with Ianto is terrible. I want to help, but there's absolutely nothing I can do. He just looks so…"

"I know, I want to help too, but I don't think that's what he wants. If it will make you feel better, Tosh had made some progress with the control collar."

"Really? That's good! The sooner she figures it out, the sooner we can find the people who did this in the first place." I was feeling slightly violent, and my thoughts were on wringing the person's neck. Well, I'd let Jack have a go at them first.

He agreed, and we walked back to the main hub in silence.

**

* * *

**

Toshiko

If the collar hadn't been so amazing and intricate, I would've thrown it at the wall by this point. Every time I thought I had it figured out, it would throw in a nonconforming wire or chip. It was so frustrating. I'd predicted that it would take a few days to figure it out, and that's how long it would take, but I was near at the end of my rope! I don't think I would last a few days! This thing was so infinitely interesting, though, that I couldn't keep my hands off of it. When I'd first got to working on it, I was practically salivating. Now, my mouth was dry with irritation. My mind was completely split on what to think of it.

I'd felt very embarrassed when it dawned on me that I was getting so excited over the thing that had nearly caused Ianto's death. I cast an apologetic glance to the young man, who was currently reading, or pretending to read, a book.

I forced myself to be diligent and to do this quickly and effectively for Ianto's sake. My fingers flew over my keyboard, while at the same time, I scrutinized the collar. There were multiple lines of an alien language, and I was running them through my translation program. I knew it would take a while, because I couldn't recognize any of the symbols.

It was another day before I found anything at all that really helped. The program had translated several of the words and others partially. Right now, they seemed like elaborate, handwritten instructions. I could conclude then that these were not so common, and handmade. I doubted they mass produced these things. That would cause widespread wars wherever used. Using my equipment I could tell this was from the rift. Curiously enough, some sections of it were actually Earth manufactured. It seemed as if it was built on Earth with Earth and alien-made materials. When I'd reported my findings to Jack, he seemed very interested.

"What do you think, Jack?" I asked handing him my notes.

"Judging by its make, I'd say that this was some highly advanced alien who used scrap metals to make this, probably stranded here by the rift," he said, flipping through the numerous pages.

"That's what I thought. See how these instructions? I think this was a reminder. Maybe there's more than one alien? I don't think mind control was universal practice wherever they came from, but they had some reason. I haven't yet found a transmission of any kind, but I'm working my way through. I may be able to find one soon. The words are nearly completely translated, and we might be able to identify the race, or we might not. This program can be fickle," I informed him.

"That's why I hired you. You clever enough to get around that, aren't you?"

"You think too highly of me," I said humbly.

"You deserve it. I'm going to go see Owen. I want some more results. You're doing great."

"Thank you Jack. I should have this figured out before long."

Jack turned on his heel and strode away from my desk, heading straight for the autopsy bay.

******

* * *

**

Owen

Of all the times I've treated Torchwood related injuries, opened up alien and human alike, or seen someone killed in the most gruesome way possible, I still felt sick to my stomach when I had to check up on Ianto. As a doctor, I'd encountered some terrible injuries, sometimes even worse than Ianto's, but I guess just thinking about how it happened…

"Owen, please," Ianto said.

"Sorry, mate. Let's see, I'm going to need to clean you up, okay?" Ianto nodded. I was immediately reminded of when we were at the Beacons.

I checked over his wounds, re-bandaged them, doing whatever was needed, and then I called Jack over. I could see the irritated face Ianto had on as Jack carried him away. The only difference between this face and the one he had on yesterday was that this one was more lighthearted, if only somewhat.

I wrote my reports and filed some paperwork that was due months ago. I heard Jack and Tosh talking, but I couldn't tell exactly what they were saying. Despite that, I could tell it was good news. Tosh's voice sounded confident, and I was hopeful that this would end soon.

After they were done going over Tosh's findings, Jack jumped down into the autopsy bay. I mean that literally. He didn't bother taking the stairs.

"Tell me, has his condition improved at all?"

"It's only been a day, but yes. Some of the minor- and I mean really minor- injuries are looking _a little_ better, and he seems a bit stronger. I think he just needs to keep resting. _I'd_ be bored to tears, and I don't doubt that he is," I added.

"He is." Jack shrugged. "But there's nothing we can do."

"Correct," I commended. "By the way Jack, since tea-boy is out of commission for a while, are you going to making our coffee from now on? It's been a day, but I feel like a turtle with a limp. I'm a bit tired," I said, adding an exaggerated yawn for extra effect.

"You could make your own," Jack suggested, his eyebrow raised.

I snorted, "Ha! Have you tasted my coffee? It tastes like piss."

"So does mine."

"And Gwen's."

"Yup."

"How does Tosh's coffee taste?"

Jack scrunched up his face in thought. He looked deep in concentration. "I do not know… Huh. I guess she just has never wanted to get near it again after it tried to eat her."

"What?"

"It was before your time," he commented offhandedly. These days, it seemed like nothing was before my time.

There was a considerable pause. It came down to either me saying something, or Jack leaving. I broke first. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I guess once we can track down these aliens, three of us will go after it. One of you will have to stay with Ianto. After that, I guess we just follow procedure."

"We're gonna wing it?"

"Uh-huh." Jack glanced around. "You've cleaned up a bit," he observed.

"I've had time. Have you seen Gwen at all? She disappeared a little while ago," I asked. The Welshwoman went off looking guilty about something. It was probably nothing.

"I was just about to find her," he told me, turning to the stairs. He twisted his neck to look at me. "Oh, and since you have time and all, I want all your late work done by tonight." And with that, he gaited up the stairs and out of my view.

I grunted. I had a long day ahead of me.

**

* * *

**

Jack

For about the fifth time today, I checked up on Ianto. He had a book on his leg and a piece of paper on it. I found that he was actually drawing. Though as soon as he saw me coming, he hid the paper, flipping it over so I couldn't see.

"What was that?"

"It's nothing," he said, crumpling the paper up.

"You were drawing," I pointed out, sitting next to him.

He sighed. "I was trying to steady my hand. It's too weak. It keeps shaking," he admitted.

I took the crumpled paper from Ianto. I felt a bit in the wrong when I noted how easy it was. There wasn't much he could've done to stop me. I smoothed it out over my leg. I'd noticed before that Ianto was a skilled artist. He said something about his father when I'd asked him about it before. When I looked at the drawing, I could see what he meant. He'd been drawing Myfanwy, that was discernible, but the lines were sketchy and wobbly.

"Myfanwy?"

"Yes. She's by far the easiest thing I could find to draw in this place," he said, snatching the paper from me. "I thought I'd start with something easy. If I want to start signing papers again soon, I have to build up my hand strength. That's what I figure."

"I'm thinking you're just bored, aren't you?" I chuckled. "At least, that's what Owen thinks."

"When have you agreed with what Owen thinks?" He shook his head at me, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I'm not really sure, but he's right, you know?" I placed my arm lightly around Ianto's shoulders. "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"What kind of movies do you like?"

"Why?"

"I know you like going to the cinema. And if Owen was indeed correct in his assumption of your state of being then I want to get you something to do."

He shrugged tersely. "I like old ones. They're the best."

"I agree." I slowly rose from my seated position and stretched. "I have some shopping to do!"

"Jack, you don't have to go out and get some just for me. Aren't there any DVDs stashed around here?"

"It's no trouble. I have to buy myself a whip anyhow," I replied nonchalantly.

"A whip, Jack?" He was frowning at me.

"We're having a public flogging! Haven't you heard?" I chortled, walking away from the Welshman.

**

* * *

**

Ianto

I yawned. It'd been half an hour since Jack left. Apparently, he hadn't told the others he was going out, so they were curious about where he was. I was still trying to figure out what he meant by 'public flogging.' Another thing I was trying to understand was how Jack planned on me watching the DVDs. It's not like we had a home theatre system in the Hub; just some random televisions thrown around pell-mell.

Owen was right, though. I was bored beyond words. Needless to say, I was unhappy being immobile for the most part. I wished I could make some food, because I was getting a bit hungry. If I had been a less restrained man, I would have been moaning for food. I know Owen would've. With Jack's mention of the cinema, I found myself craving popcorn. What was eternally vexing was that while I was stuck on the sofa, there was a bag of ready-made popcorn just taunting me from one of the cabinets. It was in my nature not to call for one of my coworkers to get it for me. That or I was just too proud. I think it was both.

So I suffered in silence, waiting. I was used to waiting by this point. That was all I'd been doing for the past day. I remained in my seat patiently for Jack to return. Suffice to say, I lost track of time. Apparently, Jack had been gone for two hours, and I hadn't even noticed. Apparently, he bought a whip. And just as apparently, he was serious about the flogging.

"Jack! You actually got a whip?!" I heard Gwen screech.

"Yes, I have. I decided to let you off the hook, Gwen, but I think it'll be fun to keep this in my office. Just in case," Jack snickered.

"You're impossible!" Gwen groaned.

I didn't bother looking up as Jack approached me. I heard his footsteps on the metal. "So you weren't joking?" I said.

"Actually, I was, but maybe I could carry this around with me from now on. I could replace this RAF coat with a leather one and don a fedora. What do you think?" he chuckled.

"I think you're enough of an enigma as is," I replied stiffly. I wasn't in the best of humor. Sitting for hours on end and leaving your hunger problem unsolved was not an effective way to brighten your mood. Obviously.

"What's the matter, Ianto?" Jack prompted, his tone instantaneously changing from light to serious.

I paused for a second, unsure of what to say. "Jack," I began. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Of course," he guaranteed.

I pointed to the general area of the coffee maker. "Would you look in the first cabinet to the right and bring me whatever's in there?"

"Is it important?"

"Very."

"Okay. I'll be back in a second," he promised. He deposited several DVDs on my lap, plus the whip (I had to be sure to get rid of it later. I don't think whips and Jack Harkness were a very good combination.), and he rushed off, probably expecting to find more than a bag of popcorn.

I saw Jack's shadow as he towered over me. "You could have just said 'I want some popping corn Jack. Please get me some popping corn. I love my popping corn,'" he sniffed. He imitated a small child's voice using a terrible Welsh accent.

I just held out my hand, waiting for him to give me my snack. He finally sighed a long suffered sigh and placed the bag in my outstretched hand. Immediately, I tried to open it, once more finding that things are harder with only one hand. I refuse to let Jack help, and I somehow eventually got the bag open. As soon as I smelled the toffee of the popcorn, I dug my hand in. I began to pop each kernel in my mouth one by one.

"Were you hungry?" I didn't answer. I just kept neatly tossing the snacks onto my tongue.

Suddenly, Jack swept me off the couch. He carried me unceremoniously into his office, closing the door behind him. I was still a bit shocked from his actions, and I was sure I'd somehow gotten whiplash. To my dismay, I found that half of the popcorn had flown from the bag, leaving a trail from the sofa to Jack's office.

Gently, Jack placed me on his chair. He began rummaging through his things, muttering something along the lines of, 'I'm sure I have a spare television around here somewhere.'

He cried out when he had found one and began to set it up. I'm not sure how he did, but soon enough, I was sitting in front of a large television set that I wasn't even sure existed yet. Jack pulled up a chair next to me and sat down. He kissed my forehead affectionately, starting the movie up.

I was engrossed for all of ten minutes. Not ten minutes had passed before Tosh cried out in delight. Her shout rang throughout the Hub, stopping everyone. "I've got it!" she squealed. That was the best news I'd heard all day.

**

* * *

**

That was HUGE! I guess this is my compensation for the long update before.

**And it looks like the team is in for some action! I'm glad I could fit in one segment from each of their points of view. **

**I was intent on updating this today, exactly one month from when I started This Little Light of Mine! It's its one month anniversary! Yay! (Only I would get worked up about something like that. I think it's because I'm a bit crazy… Well, 9 chapters in one month; that's quite an accomplishment for me…) I almost didn't make it. Due to me living in America (bah!), my state got some residual force from Hurricane Ike. 65 mile an hour winds (That's like 105 km per hour, right?). And we live on top of a hill. Yup. A tree in our front yard broke. It **_**broke**_**. In half. Our power was out for over a day (meaning no computer). Luckily, it came on at about 10 this morning. Some others, like a lot of my friends (and my school) (and gas stations), won't have power for a few days, maybe a week. If our power was out that long, I think I'd go insane, and therefore not be able to write anything else for this fic until my mental state was restored. That would not be pretty at all.**

**In less depressing news, something exciting is going to happen, I promise! But that's only if you review. Yes, now I'm threatening you! Review or DIE… er… I mean… Review or you won't get next chapter…? Mwhahahaha?**


	10. Revelations

**Mon dieu! Remember chapter two? Well I don't care if I'm repeating, but school's a bitch! Tests, tests! Busy, busy, BUSY! GRAWR! I feel like dying right now. I hope you don't mind. While my mind had been rife with oneshot ideas, this fic is trying to hide behind my temporal lobe! I have so much fun writing this fic, but lately, I've had to force myself to write! It's become so much harder to come up with the words on the spot. I have an idea where this is going, but no meat between my bread! My metaphoric sandwich is empty! And I don't like eating bread alone!**

**I'll try, I'll really try hard! I love your feedback, and I would hate to lose it due to my own reluctance. But if I've completed nine chapters already, I should be able to finish the rest, right? Unfortunately, my sister's been using the laptop more lately, and I'm rather sad to part with it (it **_**is**_** hers, though…).**

**Disclaimer (after plenty on complaining): I do not own Torchwood or its characters. I'm just borrowing, though it's debatable whether I'll give 'em back or not!**

**

* * *

**

Toshiko

I was feeling so giddy. "I've got it!" I cried with joy.

"What?" Owen called, rushing over to me. "What have you got?"

Gwen was by my side the next second, curious as well. I waited until Jack came, Ianto in his arms, to reveal the news.

"Good news?" Jack chuckled at the grin plastered on my face.

"Very," I affirmed. I took a second to check over my notes, making sure I had everything. I could tell the others were getting antsy.

"Well?" Ianto asked, shifting in Jack's arms. He reminded me of a toddler trying to escape the grasp of their parent.

"Oh, I just found the transmitter, that's all," I said, somewhat blasé. I grinned when Gwen squealed excitedly.

"See? That's why I'm paying you!" Jack leaned in closer to me, observing the things set out in front of me. "If you're just about to tell me that you can trace it back to the source, I might just give you a raise."

Owen snorted from behind me. I giggled. "That depends on how much that raise will be."

"I don't know… a pound or two?"

I shrugged. "That sounds good to me. Okay," I started. I began to arrange everything in the desired position. I grabbed my tweezers and used them to pick up the delicate chip. "See this?" I held it out so they could see. It was near-transparent and about five millimeters in diameter; less than one in width. "I nearly missed it. Luckily, it blinks about every minute." As if on cue, the chip flashed. "I've already set to locate the device that gives the collar wearer its commands."

"You're a genius Toshiko," Jack said, lightly slapping my back. It made me wonder how he was still holding Ianto up, but when I turned to ask, I saw that he'd put the young man down.

Ianto was standing, using my desk to support himself. "How long do you think it will take?" he asked, but not out of curiosity. It was more like he usually would; asking to see how long we had to prepare.

"I'm not sure. The link is still strong between this and the controller, so it shouldn't be too long." Suddenly, my computer beeped. "Already?" I stared at the screen doubtfully. Apparently, the link was stronger than I had expected. It had taken only a few minutes. That was almost impossible!

"Where is it coming from?" Gwen inquired, concentrating on the screen.

I began to type furiously. "According to this it's coming from…" I paused. My eyes flew over the monitor. I continued, "…a warehouse."

"It's always a bloody warehouse," Owen sighed. "Haven't we had enough warehouses for one career?"

"Unfortunately not, and it's abandoned," I answered, focusing on the displays. I started typing again. "I'll send the coordinates to the SUV. Then we can leave immediate-" Another of the monitors beeped, alerting me to another issue. "Rift spike!"

"I'll check it out," Jack told us. "The three of you," he commanded, pointing to me, Owen, and Gwen, "need to focus on the warehouse. Report when you find anything."

"And I suppose I will say here like a good boy," Ianto asked somewhat bitterly.

Jack looked at him apologetically. "Sorry. You'll have to sit this one out."

"Just like old times," Ianto sighed. He pushed off my desk, hobbling in the opposite direction. Jack reached out to help him instinctively, but the younger man held out his hand. "Don't worry about me." Clutching his side, Ianto shuffled awkwardly elsewhere.

I watched him guiltily before Jack dished out some more orders. "You three need to get ready. Hurry! "I told him everything he needed to know for his current mission, handing him some necessary gear. Accepting them, he ran to his office, grabbing his greatcoat. The captain slipped it on hastily, running to the lift. He glanced back once, his gaze lingering on Ianto, before he left to investigate the anomaly.

We were stationary for a minute or two before Gwen took control. "Well, let's go! Come on, come on!" she barked. Owen rushed off to get what he needed, and I immediately began to gather my things. Hastily, we got all our equipment and soon, we were packed into the car and ready to go, Owen at the wheel.

"Let's do this," Owen growled, jamming the key in the ignition.

**

* * *

**

Ianto

_Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea!_ "Don't worry about me," I grunted, holding my hand out to stop Jack. Despite the fact that my legs were_ mostly _unhurt, walking was still not a thing I could do well. I was weak and in pain. That _was_ the reason Jack had been carrying me around before. As I staggered off, I held my abdomen, pain shooting through my body.

"Brilliant idea," I muttered to myself. "Being stubborn really helps."

I knew that I just wanted to go along with them; my sense of uselessness resurfacing. I was starting to believe I was developing a complex of some sort. As I watched my teammates amble off hastily, I finally realized that this would soon be over. I would find out why this happened to me; who did it. Though I usually wasn't an angry person, I wanted to destroy the alien, human, or whatever this thing was. That's probably why I felt so unhappy about being left behind. I'd never minded before.

Anger. Hm… That made it seem like I was going through the five stages of grief, except backwards, though I seemed to have skipped right over the bargaining part. I never was one for bargains, and I wasn't really sure how I'd go about the whole "denial" thing. If I already accepted it, was denial even possible?

Strangely enough, thinking about grief was distracting me. I laughed to myself sourly, heading to the stairs. Leave it to me to use misery as a diversion.

After a strained journey to my precious coffee machine, I prepared myself a cup of the hot drink. Grasping my mug, I sank to the floor. It hurt like hell, but I didn't have the energy to get up. My back against the wall, I stretched my legs out. Taking a long gulp of coffee, I began to think. The scalding liquid burned my throat. I took a long, cool breath and stared up at the ceiling.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

**

* * *

**

Owen

"I'll go around back," I said, pulling out my gun.

"Okay. Call if you need any help," Gwen told me.

I snorted halfheartedly, "I won't." Still, I kept in mind that the women would be close.

"Okay, let's go!" Gwen and Toshiko went running off towards the front, while I dashed to the back.

I pressed myself against the cool wall. I raised my gun and quickly turned the corner. No one was there. What had I expected? The word abandoned came to mind. That meant deserted, vacant, which in turn meant NO PEOPLE. I guess I expected a person who was cruel and evil enough to sic weevils on a person and take control of others would want some guards.

Still on high alert, I opened the door. I scrutinized the inside of the warehouse. I then doubted if the term abandoned was correct. Wooden crates and giant metal shelves still remained. Weren't abandoned places supposed to be _empty_? Then again, everything looked derelict and covered with dust and cobwebs.

"Nothing," I muttered over the comm.

"We haven't got anything either," Gwen's voice buzzed in my ear.

"What's with all this stuff?" I asked.

Tosh's voice rang in this time. "I believe there was a fire in here a few years back. Be careful. I'm not sure how strong the building is now."

"Thanks. That's comforting."

"Always a pleasure," Tosh replied with a deadpan tone.

I made my way through the dirt and ash carefully before I stepped on something. My shoe made a scuffing noise, and I raised it from the ground. Lying crumpled on the floor was a brilliant blue feather. It didn't look old at all, and it was huge! I looked ahead of it, and there were several more.

"I've got feathers," I reported.

"Feathers?" Tosh asked.

"Yeah. Big and blue." I bent down and gingerly picked up the rumpled feather. Running my hands over the plume. "It's soft, but very sturdy," I observed. "There's more. I'm going to see if they lead to something." I pocketed the bright feather, keeping it for later examination.

"Okay, but be careful Owen!" Gwen warned.

I smirked. I quipped, "Aren't I always?" before I cautiously followed the trail of quills. They ranged in size and color; mostly shades of blue and green.

I readied my gun, taking slow deliberate steps. The feathers lead to behind a shelf that totally obscured my vision. I cursed softly. Who knows what could be hiding behind there?

One step. Two. I threw myself at the opening, stopping to face the inside. Nothing. I let out a sigh of relief. I lowered my gun down to waist level. I took a few tentative paces into the row.

"It's clear," I informed the ladies.

I continued sauntering to the end. Now I was facing a wall. A thought flashed through my mind, and I spun around swiftly. Coming straight at me were four weevils; the ones I knew had attacked Ianto.

"Shit!" I cried. "Help! Mayday! I need help! GWEN! TOSH!" I yelled into my Bluetooth.

"Owen?"

"WEEVILS!" I bellowed, retreating a few steps. The weevils were getting dangerously close.

"On our way, Owen!" Gwen called back frantically.

"Hurry! I don't feel like dying!" I fired several shots at the weevils, but I missed all of them. Unfortunately, I fell over one of the many boxes that were littered around the place. Falling on my back had made it pretty much impossible to actually hit my target.

Luckily, I heard more gunshots, presumably from my teammates. I heard no heavy thumps of body hitting floor, rather four pairs of feet scampering away. A few moments later, the worried faces of Gwen and Toshiko hovered above me, but as soon as they saw I was fine, the worry turned to amusement.

"I bet you're loving this, aren't you?" I spat.

"Owen! How could you say such a thing?" Gwen gasped, mock-affronted. Toshiko giggled, offering me her hand.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just because you're evil, woman. Pure. Evil."

"Thank you, Owen," Gwen said, smiling brightly. Her smile faded a second after. "But you're alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You got here just in time. You were close by?"

Tosh answered. "Yes. We heard the commotion. Luckily, we weren't too far off," she affirmed.

"Do you suppose they're gone?" I asked hesitantly, gripping my gun tight.

"Yeah, I think so. They're still in the warehouse, but I don't think they'll be coming near us. It was strange, but they just ran off, like they were scared of us," Gwen reassured.

"Wrong!" a high pitched voice shrieked. In unison, we all turned to face the owner of that voice. "They were running from me!"

**

* * *

**

?

My head buzzed. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. Suddenly, there was a burning pain in my temple.

"They've found it!" I hissed, nursing my aching head. "Damn! I'm not ready!"

_Servants!_ I thought, sending my words to the weevils. I found that these weevils were perfect candidates for my control, seeing as they telepathically communicated with each other. That made it far easier to transmit my instructions to them. It was much easier than with humans. _Servants come to me!_

The four aliens were soon standing stark and orderly in front of me. I closed my eyes in concentration, sending them exactly what I wanted them to do. With this, I could destroy Jones' friends, and clear a path to him.

"Killing two birds with one stone," I recited the Earth saying. I laughed humorlessly at the irony of the statement.

It wasn't too long before I heard their car. I sent the weevils away, and I flew out of sight, waiting to ambush them.

**

* * *

**

Gwen

"They were running from me!"

I let out an audible gasp. From above one of the shelves a figure sat perched. The person Leapt from the top. I couldn't help wondering if the person was crazy. No one would survive that. Just as the thought passed through my head, the figure drew out wings, flapping them powerfully. The wings were attacked to its arms. Skillfully, it landed in front of us. This was an alien.

"Hello there." The alien's voice betrayed her as a woman. She looked like a cross between human and bird. She was tall, at least six feet, and she was extremely slender. She had a large beak and where humans had hair, she had a mass of beautiful feathers. Her clothing was unlike anything I'd ever seen before, but reminded me of the American Indians. "So kind of you to drop by," she continued sweetly.

"Why?" was the only thing I could manage to say.

"'Why?'" she asked innocently, taking a step closer to us with her taloned feet.

"Why are you doing this?" I growled.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about," she said, keeping up the ruse. She smirked. I knew she was the one who was behind this. The way she was going about this was infuriating.

"Why did you have those weevils attack Ianto?" I cried, pointing my gun at her head. I knew Tosh and Owen had their guns aimed at her as well.

Her fierce eyes narrowed to slits. She glared at me at the mention of the Welshman. "Oh yes," she replied, her voice shaking. She seemed to have trouble talking about him. "That. Do give him my regards." She tried to stay uncaring, but I could tell something was getting under her skin.

"Why?" I repeated with force, stepping closer to her.

The alien backed up until she was up against the metal shelf. "He deserved everything that he got and more," she sneered. What did she mean? How could Ianto deserve something like that?

"What do you mean he deserved it?" Tosh interjected, her voice trembling. She, like I, probably could not think of a reason that _anyone_ could deserve something like that.

The bird-woman hunched her shoulders, bending her knees ever so slightly. She lowered her head, and her shoulders began to shake. Throwing her head back, she began to laugh hysterically. "You know exactly why!" she cried manically. Her body shifted slightly, and I could tell exactly what she was going to do. Before I could do anything, she took to the air, and right before she left our sight, she screeched, "Murderers deserve to be punished!"

We shot after her, and although she was big, she was too fast to be caught. I started to run in the direction she'd flown off to, but Toshiko stopped me.

"She's gone." I knew that was true, and that she wouldn't be coming back any time soon.

"Dammit!" Owen fumed, kicking a box.

I was silent, my eyes still fixed on the place where the alien had been. "Murderers?" I whispered.

"Gwen?" Tosh asked worriedly.

"What did she mean by 'murderers?'" I contemplated. "Was she talking about Ianto?"

"I don't know. We should get back to the Hub." I nodded in agreement.

It seemed to take forever for us to get to the SUV. Suddenly, I remembered something. A memory from when Jack was gone surfaced in my mind. "Wait!" I cried, stopping in my tracks.

"What, Gwen?" Owen asked irritably.

"Do you think that alien looked at all familiar?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?" Toshiko turned around to face us, curious.

I let out a deep breath. Closing my eyes, I voiced my thoughts, "I know her. You know her too."

**

* * *

**

Am I a terrible person for cutting it off right now? Yes. Even I think so. But after days of putting this off, I sat down and spent hours typing this up, just for you. Consider yourselves lucky. I've been waiting to write the next chapter since day one, so it should come quickly. !SPOILER! It's a flashback! GASP!

**Also, if you want to see the alien, I've got a picture I drew a couple weeks ago of her up on my DA account. Find the link on my profile. That's just if you want a visual. Her name is Csitula of the Dü race, if you care. (I'm so proud! I made her up all by my self!) Her name was derived from the main character in an abandoned graphic-novel project I had a year or so back. When that bombed, I decided that writing was my forte. Strange, huh?**

…**Review!**

…**Bye!**


	11. Madness

**Only four reviews? D: **_**Sigh…**_** That's a bit disappointing, even for my standards, but I shall persist. Random fact: I started writing this a few days ago, but when I'd planned to finish it, my sister kicked me off. I NEED to get my own computer… Happy, and yet not so good news for you people: I got a nice big part in my school play, but that means I'll have less time to do homework and such, meaning a little less time to write. I'll still be true to you people, though! After this one, there will only be two or three more chapters! It's almost done! This chapter has a monumental breakthrough: third person!! Oh. My. GOD! (I have found a new love for colon usage!) Remember, I said this was a flashback, so it's all italics!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Torchwood, m'kay?**

* * *

Pop. Pop. Pop._ "Owen, if you don't stop that, I will come over there and kill you!" Gwen snapped at the doctor. Owen just snorted. _Pop._ "Alright! That's it!" Gwen roared, jumping from her seat. She leapt- actually leapt- down the stairs to the autopsy bay, surprising Owen. For a second, she stood, looming over him, before sticking her hand in his mouth. Triumphantly, she waved the chewed gum in his face._

"_Agh What the hell Gwen?!" he sputtered. "You actually took it out of my mouth?"_

_Gwen seemed not to have realized that. "You're right… Ah!" she squealed, dropping the mass of gum on the tiled floor. "Ew, ew, ew," she murmured, wiping her hands on her jeans._

_Owen sighed, exasperated. "Alien guts, you can take, but my saliva…? I would think that wouldn't matter to you since we've-"_

"_And we can cut the conversation off there," a voice interrupted from above._

"_Sod off, Ianto," Owen grumbled. Gwen hut his shoulder roughly. After a hearty 'ow,' Owen went silent._

_Ever since Jack had left them, tension was palpable in the air throughout the day. Gwen was trying to make sure that everyone was extra sensitive to Ianto, seeing as he was hit hardest by their boss's departure. But as usual, he was stoic and aloof, acting as if he didn't care. Gwen knew he was hurting, but he just wouldn't show it. He never would._

_Ianto scrunched up his nose in disgust. "I'm not cleaning that, you know," he pointed out, gesturing to the wad of pink bubble gum that was now sitting in a pool of Owen's saliva. When he finished speaking, he turned, hands in his pockets, and walked away from the two._

"_Idiot," Gwen muttered harshly. She too turned, leaving the medic alone._

"_Guys, I hate to interrupt, but-" Tosh called to her teammates._

"_Alien?" Gwen asked, walking up behind the Japanese woman._

"_Yes. There was a murder, and witnesses claimed the killer was red-orange and fluffy," Tosh reported._

"_Fluffy?" Owen cackled, joining the two women. "That sounds menacing!"_

"_Apparently, it had claws and it ripped out two people's throats," Toshiko replied sharply. "Whatever it is, it's dangerous!"_

_Owen shut his mouth shamefacedly. Tosh turned back to the screens, squinting. "It was last seen around… There!" She pointed at the point on the map. "We've got to hurry or we'll lose it!"_

"_Right!" Gwen nodded, running to the garage to get the SUV, Owen following closely after her. With Jack gone, Gwen had become the not-really-appointed leader of torchwood. With the captain gone, she'd taken it upon herself to keep everything in order. No one actually objected; she was a natural. She kept things from going to hell, and back. That was all they needed: stability, or at least a semblance of it._

_Toshiko hastily assembled her equipment and was soon on her way to the others. Abruptly, she stopped. She turned and faced Ianto who was busy cleaning up some week-old messes. Since Jack was gone, Torchwood Three needed all the manpower they could get on the field, so Ianto had tagged along on a few missions. He still primarily stayed at the Hub. Toshiko bit her lip, deciding what to do._

"_Are you coming?" she called to the Welshman._

_He looked up curiously, not expecting to go along this time. He dropped the empty take away boxes and nodded._

_

* * *

_

"I see it, I see it!"

"_Okay! Hold on tight!!" Owen slammed his foot on the brakes, twisting the wheel nearly a full 180 degrees. The car skidded to a halt. Simultaneously, the four Torchwood members jumped from the vehicle._

"_Weapons out!" Gwen commanded. Obediently, the other three drew their guns, readying them to fire. "Go!" she cried._

_The team took off running after the bright figure. It wasn't too hard to spot. It- He had on leather-like pants and a mid-face veil as his only cover. His feet resembled a hawk's or eagle's and his fingers were talon-like and covered in blood. Every few seconds, he stopped to look at the team, before taking off in another sprint._

_A giggle escaped the alien's lips as he disappeared. His form seemed to meld into the surrounding buildings._

"_Where'd he go?" Owen shouted. He furtively glanced around. "He could be anywhere now!"_

_Gwen went into "leader-mode" again. "We're going to have to split up! Owen, go around back! Toshiko, that way! I'll go the other way!" Gwen indicated their search areas. She appeared to have forgotten the young Welshman, until she ordered, "Ianto! Inside! Hurry! We don't want any more fatalities!"_

_Ianto nodded briskly, throwing the door to the building open. As soon as he entered, he heard the manic giggle and footsteps. The young man whirled around, trying to find the alien._

"_Come out!" he ordered. _Ha! Like that's going to happen! _Ianto thought bitterly._

"_Find me, iddy biddy human!" a mocking voice rang out. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once._

_A door slammed, and Ianto spun around to face it. It was the door that led to the staircase. The alien was heading for the roof! Ianto sprang into action, kicking the door wide open. He started up the stairs, making sure not to lose the alien. He could still hear him running, and he could occasionally see flashed of orange and red._

"_Faster, faster! You'll never catch me!" the alien crowed, his voice reverberating off of the walls._

_Initially, Ianto hadn't realized how many floors the building had. He wasn't even sure what the building was. He wasn't focused when they'd arrived. He just knew it was now empty, which was good for him._

_Not too long after he began the chase, he could feel his legs weaken. He seemed to be getting heavier, and he was finding it harder to run._

"_Can't stop now, widdle boy!" the alien taunted. He was trying to screw with Ianto!_

_Frustration clouded Ianto's usually clear mind. That was why he hadn't even thought of calling his teammates for help. The alien was getting to him!_

_It seemed to take an eternity before Ianto reached the roof. By that time, the alien was waiting for him. As the Welshman burst out the door, the fiery alien leapt out at him. The alien clawed at him, but Ianto was able to keep him away. During the struggle, Ianto fired his gun once. The bullet pierced the alien's shoulder. He shrieked in pain, backing off of Ianto._

"_What did you do!" he yelped. Frantically, he tried to stem the flow of blood from the wound._

_Ianto got to his feet and got a good look at the alien. There was a veil over the bottom half of his face, but he seemed to have a snout or something. Ianto guessed, judging by the alien's feet, that it was a beak of sorts. The alien's body was torn up. He had half-healed wounds scattered over his torso, legs, and arms. The 'fluff' that was mentioned before was merely a layer of feathers covering him. There were feathers sticking out from his arm, but only a few. His eyes were wild; feral even. They scared Ianto. They scared him worse than anything he'd ever seen._

_The young man took this all in in less than two seconds, but two second was enough for the alien to remember the human._

_He advanced on Ianto, taking a threatening step forward. "You ruined my wing!" he accused._

_Wing? What wing? Ianto took a cautious step back. "Stay away or I'll shoot again."_

_The alien flinched, trying to shield his other arm from injury. Ianto could see this would work. "Don't! This is my only pair!" the bird alien pleaded, his demeanor suddenly changed._

_Ianto waved his gun slightly, showing he wasn't playing around. The alien backed away timidly. Ianto couldn't fathom what was going on. First the alien was taunting, then he was angry, but now he was like a scared child._

"_Why did you kill those people?" Ianto demanded._

_The alien began his wild giggling again. His eyes shone with mad laughter. Ianto was hopelessly confused, but he kept his firm stance. "We just wanted to play. Mummy was lonely and I wanted to get her some nice little friends! You humans are so soft and squishy!" he squealed. "They didn't want to play with Mummy! I knew she would be sad, so I had to punish them! Mummy always punishes me when I do something bad, so I punished them!" he cried, animatedly twirling around. It seemed to Ianto that he'd all but forgotten his wound._

"_Mummy?" Ianto stammered. The alien's wild behaviour was unnerving him._

"_Yes, Mummy!" the alien snapped. "And she will be very cross with me if I don't get home in time for dinner! She won't be happy with you, either! You hurt her precious baby! You need to be punished!" He ended with a flourish of his clawed hand at the Welshman._

"_I don't think that will be happening any time soon," Ianto growled as menacingly as possible. Maybe he could get the alien in alive. He didn't want to kill him. He wasn't big on murder. "You'll have to come with me."_

"_Oh no, I can't do that! Weren't you listening? I must be in by dinner! I'm not allowed to stay out past my bedtime!" the alien cried furiously. Ianto, who'd already been doubting the bird's mental state, was starting to think the alien was slipping. His words were slurred and they made little sense._

_Ianto racked his brain for something to do. "Uh… What's your name?" he finally sputtered. Immediately he began to berate himself for such a ridiculous question. "My name is Ianto." From what he could tell, the alien's brain was like that of a violent child. If he thought about it that way, it made some sense. To the alien, they were probably playing a game, and when he attacked, he just wanted some playful wrestling. _If that was playful… _Ianto thought scornfully, not even completing his deliberation._

_The alien's shoulders relaxed. "Oh? That's all you wanted? You should have just asked! You didn't have to be so mean!"_

_Nervously, Ianto answered, "I'm sorry? Eh…" He had no idea what to do! "You just startled me." Ianto decided this was the best way to go; getting on the alien's good side. Maybe he could stall long enough, and the others would find him._

_Again, the alien giggled, a frenzied hint laced his voice. "Hehe, Mummy always said I was good on sneaking up on people! Since you said please… My name is Dematyan!" he stated proudly. He then pointed to Ianto's raised gun. "You should put that away! Someone could get hurt." It appeared that the fact that he'd been shot with that very gun had slipped his mind._

_Hesitantly, Ianto replaced the gun in its holster. "See?" he said gently. "It's away." He took a tentative step, closing the distance between him and Dematyan._

_Dematyan went into defensive mode, shying away from the Welshman. Ianto noticed how close the bright alien was getting to the edge of the roof. A fall from here would surely be fatal._

"_It's alright," Ianto told the bird tenderly, albeit unsurely. He was almost next to the bird-man now. The young man reached out slowly, extending his hand to Dematyan's arm. "You just need to come with me."_

_The alien pulled away jerkily. "NO! I need to go home to Mummy! Don't touch me!"_

_Ianto withdrew quickly, but not quick enough. Dematyan, fast as lightning, grabbed for the gun at his waist. As soon as he had the weapon, the red-orange alien ran to the roof ledge. He spun around, aiming the gun right at Ianto._

_The human in front of him flinched. He held up his hands in a gesture to show he wouldn't do anything. "Dematyan," Ianto implored, "put my gun down."_

"_Don't come any closer!" The alien barked. His voice was shaky and insecure. Tremors shook throughout his body. It looked as if he could barely hold the gun up. "I'm going!"_

"_You'll die!" Ianto shouted back. He had no idea why he was appealing for this alien's life; the one who'd killed two people._

"_I can fly!" he answered. His words were strained. There was something different about his voice. "I have wings! Can't you see?"_

_Ianto got it now. The alien had adopted a separate persona, probably a side effect of his insanity. This Dematyan was dissimilar. He was still utterly mad, but he seemed less childlike. This one seemed more concerned about himself and less about his mummy._

"_No, you don't! They're gone!" Ianto now knew what Dematyan had meant before. Ianto could tell there had been wings, on his arms most likely, before, but they were long gone. They were probably taken by the same means that tore through the bird-man's body._

_Dematyan cast a horrified glance at his arms, which gave Ianto enough time to grab him, wresting the firearm from the alien's grasp. As soon as he had the cold metal in his hands, Ianto pressed the muzzle right against the fine red feathers._

"_You took my wings away from me!" the alien shrieked._

"_No!" Ianto said harshly. "They were gone already! Now come with me, or I will have to kill you. I should've already."_

_To Ianto's surprise, Dematyan gripped the gun, pushing the gun closer to his abdomen. Ianto looked into Dematyan's eyes with disbelief. The bird's severe eyes were overflowing with tears. Ianto realized this was another Dematyan._

"_Kill me then!" he sobbed. "Just do it!"_

_Ianto gaped at him, unmoving and aghast. His mind was running wild just trying to figure out what to think. He couldn't asses this personality. He could feel the alien shaking._

"_Please!" the bird begged. "I can't… I can't take this anymore! I don't know what is happening anymore!" Ianto gasped in dismay. Dematyan still had sanity left in him and he was being tortured by his other sides. "I can't control myself at all. Please!"  
_

"_N-no! I can't!" Ianto cried helplessly. His conscience and better judgment were conflicting, and Ianto didn't know what to do. Dematyan had killed two people, but he was in pain!_

_The alien's face darkened. His eyes sparkled. His madness had returned. "If you won't-"_

_Before Ianto could even think, the bird alien pulled the trigger on Ianto's gun, the bullet ripping into his body to the other side. Blood sprayed over Ianto and everywhere else. Dematyan, still alive, fell back from the powerful force of the gunshot. With a peaceful expression on his face, he roughly plummeted to the concrete below, laughing the whole way. His fall wasn't graceful or straight. When he finally hit the ground with a sickening crunch, his limbs were mangled and his body disfigured._

_The others had gathered together, unable to find anything. They heard the shots and arrived just in time to see Dematyan crash into the ground. Gwen shrieked in surprise and Owen and Toshiko jumped. All three looked up, revolted. Three pairs of eyes locked onto a stunned Ianto. He was standing on the very edge of the roof, staring down with wide, disbelieving eyes._

* * *

"_He just pulled it…" Ianto said to the others a few minutes later. He'd staggered, shocked, down the stairs to them to see the damage. "He was raving, but then begged me to kill him. I didn't know what to do…"_

"_What did you do to him?" Owen inquired. He was pulling the body from the rubbish he'd landed in. "I can't even tell what the hell this is!"_

"_He was like that before," Ianto told him weakly. "Well, mostly." He was feeling sick to his stomach just looking._

"_Ianto, are you alright?" Toshiko asked him, concerned. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder._

"_His name…" Ianto muttered, half ignoring her question._

"_What?" Gwen asked._

"_He told me his name was Dematyan, and I killed him." Ianto turned away from his colleagues. He walked from between the two buildings where the body had landed. The others followed, a bit anxious._

_Owen stopped. "Who's that?" Owen pointed to a figure hiding in the shadow of a building. They couldn't see much, but Gwen was able to pick out a few distinctive features._

"_I don't know," Ianto whispered. Whoever it was looked like they'd been there for a while, and Ianto knew that without a doubt this person had seen everything. As soon as Ianto spoke, the figure disappeared, leaving no trace behind._

_

* * *

_

For weeks, Ianto was plagued with thoughts of the shadowy figure. For weeks, Gwen contemplated about the aspects of the figure she'd seen. Weeks afterwards, they hid those small memories in the backs of their minds. They kept them hidden, not digging them out to remember. That was, until the trip to the warehouse.

**

* * *

**

There's my third person-ness! I'm so glad I got it done! I never really realized how attached I get to my characters whilst I write, villain or not. I never planned to get this in-depth with Dematyan. I was almost in tears when I was writing. It may not seem that tear jerking to you, but I guess that's because I have developed Dematyan and Csitula's characters far beyond what can be included in the story, and I absolutely adore them. Crazy, right? Anyways, the both of them were sent through the Rift, and frankly, it messed with Dematyan's mind. That's pretty much why he's crazy, sort of schizophrenic.

**By the way, I've just uploaded a crap-load of pictures up on DeviantArt, and I highly suggest you go to my profile for the link. If you've read any of my other fics, and even if you haven't, you **_**need**_** to go there! You **_**need**_** to! I drew the pictures just for you! And soon, I will also have a picture of Dematyan for you to see. There's plenty of Ianto piccies, just so you know.**

**Review please! Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, please!**


	12. Over

_**Sniff!**_** The end is nearing. This is the extra long penultimate chapter! I have been working on this for days, unlike my usual one-night typing fest. This one is longer, and I've spent more time on it, both due to the fact that this is essentially the last chapter. The next one is an epilogue. Just keep in mind; I spent three nights on this, all for you!**

**Somehow, I got through this opening author's note without five paragraphs!**

**Disclaimer: I have yet to usurp the ownership of Torchwood from Davies and BBC. I'll get them yet…**

**

* * *

**

Gwen

"We do? I think I'd recall a freaky bird lady!" I glared at Owen.

"Don't you remember? It was when Jack was gone!"

"I'm sorry Gwen," Toshiko interrupted, "but we still don't know."

I groaned. I wasn't the only one who saw the figure in the shadows. It couldn't be that I was the one person who noticed anything! "Remember the crazy red alien? The one who made Ianto shoot him? You know… grrrr!" I made a face and held my hands out like claws, displaying 'crazy red alien.'

Tosh and Owen nodded, giving me a strange look. Owen went on to ask, "What's that got to do with it?"

"We saw the person by the building. It was the bird woman!" I cried, exasperated. Apparently, I _was_ the only one of us who actually saw anything.

"How can you be sure? We couldn't tell anything about them," Tosh interjected.

"I could. The red alien; he was very disfigured by the time we got to him, but he looked just like the blue one! I saw her features from across the street, and I remembered! I think I've got it figured out!"

Tosh had an enlightened look on her face. "Oh! They're of the same race! The female tried to kill Ianto for revenge!"

"And now she's gone," Owen observed.

"Oh no! We need to warn Jack and Ianto! She might go after him!" I realized fearfully. He was alone, and she could get to him and kill him for good this time!

"He's safe in the Hub, we don't have to worry," Toshiko assured me. I let out a reluctant sigh. "We'll call just in case, alright?" I was glad that Tosh understood my worry.

I grabbed for my mobile, deciding to call Jack first. Quickly, I dialed his number. I listened impatiently at the ringing from the other side, climbing into the SUV with the others. This time, I was in the passenger's seat.

"Gwen?" Jack's voice finally asked, answering my call.

"Jack!"

**

* * *

**

Jack

"Gwen?"

"Jack!" I positioned my mobile between my shoulder and ear, keeping both hands on the wheel. I'd taken Owen's car for my mission, which overall was uneventful. I wasn't sure why I thought it would be a good idea to take Owen's hunk of barely running junk when there was a nice, shiny SUV. Who cares if my ungrateful team needed more room?

"Jack?" Gwen repeated.

"Oh, sorry! What's your status?"

"We found her."

"Her?"

"Yes. She was a humanoid bird-like alien. I think her main motivation was revenge. When you were gone, we encountered an alien like her, and I think they had some connection. Ianto killed- well, he killed himself- but the point is that she thinks Ianto killed him, and wants to get him back. At least, that's what I think," Gwen finished.

I processed the data she gave me. It made sense, but that meant that she'd be determined to finish the job. "Where are you now?"

"We're just leaving. I wanted to warn you. She got away," the former PC said hesitantly.

My eyes widened. "What do you mean, 'got away?'" I barked.

"She flew away before we could do anything!" Gwen defended.

"Alright! Head for the Hub! Ianto could be in danger!" I commanded.

"But he should be safe in the Hub, right?"

I shook my head instinctively. "I don't want to take any chances; not anymore."

"Okay, Jack," Gwen agreed.

"I think I'm closer, but whoever gets there first, make sure everything is fine."

"Right. Bye."

"Bye," I mirrored.

With a sigh, I closed my phone, throwing it onto the seat beside mine. Gradually, I increased the pressure of my foot against the pedal. I watched the needle of the speedometer pass numbers faster and faster. The whole time, my face was calm, but my insides were raging. What if she somehow hurt Ianto? I couldn't let that happen- not again.

Really, there was nothing to worry about. The Hub was impenetrable. Ianto was probably sitting in the same place we left him, eating the rest of his popcorn, bored to the point of suicide. Of course, suicide wasn't a pleasant thought, but it was better than an alien attack.

Before I knew it, I was back at the Hub. I wasn't sure how. Everything seemed to have just blurred by me. Had I really been going that fast?

I shook the thought from my head as I bounded from Owen's car to the tourist centre. I threw open the door. Empty. That could be a good or a bad sign. Deciding to interpret it optimistically, I pushed the button under the desk, proceeding trough the wall.

Soon, the giant cog door was rolling away in front of me.

"Back already, Jack? I was expecting the end of the world. Surely that takes a bit longer?" Ianto's lilting accent floated to me from above. I let out a noisy sigh of relief. "Is everything alright, Jack? Did something happen." The concern that laced his words made my turn my head to see him.

I smiled softly. "No, no," I chuckled. I realized how over-worried I'd been. Of course he was fine. "Everything's perfect."

"That's good. Now can you help me down? I'm exhausted and I need more pain pills," my Welshman half whined.

I grinned. He knew I loved it when he did that little pout of his. I ran up to him. He was by the coffee machine, sitting back to the wall, on the floor. It couldn't have been very comfortable, especially for a man in is condition.

"Have you been here this whole time?" I teased. "Have you got nothing better to do?"

"Unfortunately, no," Ianto sighed. "But the coffee machine has been keeping me company."

"Really?" I chortled. I lowered myself beside him. I scooted myself closer to him so that our shoulders were lightly touching. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I waited for his response.

"She makes wonderful conversation," he replied lightly.

"Ah, so the coffee machine's a female?"

Ianto nodded, his face unchanged. I still can't fathom how he can keep such a straight face while saying such ridiculous things. "Her name is Charlene. Apparently, she's got three brothers and sisters in Starbucks all around the world. In fact, her mother belongs to a famous barista and her father belongs to Archie from Torchwood Two."

"I really shouldn't leave you alone anymore with the dangerous unidentified chemicals, should I?"

"I don't think it would be a very good idea," Ianto said with a feathery laugh.

Gently, I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, pulling the young man closer to me. I placed an affectionate kiss on his forehead. He rested his head in the crook of my neck, breathing evenly.

"I wasn't kidding about the pain killer thing," he commented.

"Of course, _darling_," I answered sweetly.

_See?_ I told myself as I went to fetch the medicine. _Everything is fine…_

**

* * *

**

Ianto

I woke up with a start. My body was sore and stiff beside the usual pain. I remembered that I was in Jack's bed. Sleeping there always made me uncomfortable. I noted to myself to remember to force Jack to buy a new mattress. Jack… He was snoring contentedly on the floor by the bed. Last night, he'd let me, or rather forced me to, take his bed. He was still worried for my safety. With what I'd heard from the others, I guess he had every right to be.

They never told me the full details of what they found, but I could mostly guess. Gwen had recognized the alien, and she explained to me the few things that she was willing to. I wasn't sure why they were hiding it from me, and it was a bit annoying.

Basically, all I knew is that on one of our missions, an alien was killed, and another alien wanted revenge. Why I was the only target, they omitted as well. When Jack was gone, I'd gone on plenty of field missions with the team, and plenty of aliens died, whether by necessity or otherwise.

I glanced at the still-slumbering Jack. He was probably up all night taking care of me. He was never a heavy sleeper, but over time, I'd been able to train myself to sneak away without waking him. The leader of a secret organization needed his sleep, after all. Ladders, at this moment, were not my forte, but I managed to climb from Jack's cave of eternal darkness. I tiptoed away near-silently. I was obviously clumsier than usual, but I managed not to make it sound as if I was trying to tear down the Hub.

After a short trip to the toilet, I was at a loss for what to do. I decided to first head to the autopsy bay for my pills. I was beginning to think I was forming an addiction to them, but only a little. If I was a person more inclined to whine, I'd be thinking a plethora of things. _Pain sucks. These pills taste terrible. Why the hell did I join a secret alien-hunting organization in the first place? Why does Jack have to be so fussy?_ But I wasn't, so those particular thoughts stayed locked up in a maximum security vault in the furthest storage container in my mind.

Second thing on my list to do? Nothing. And God knows I wasn't going to go up and have an actual conversation with the coffee machine. I didn't feel like waking Jack either. Besides, it would make me feel very rude.

"Hm, now what?" I mused.

It was too early for anyone else to be in, so I was alone. They'd probably be here in an hour or so. I glanced at Toshiko's computer. Maybe I could look at the CCTV footage from around. The others always found it amusing. It was rather early, so I doubt anyone would be out and about, but I could view the history. It was better than nothing.

For about fifteen minutes, I was watching ordinary people go about their ordinary lives. Despite all that's happened to me, if I had the chance to do my life over again, I would still choose Torchwood. Seeing the people made me realize how boring it is, normalcy. I don't think I'd be able to return to that kind of a life, even if I wanted to. Though, I could see what my companions found so humorous about this. You could catch people doing some very strange things.

Inevitably, though, I got bored. Sighing, I switched back to the regular CCTV. Delighted, I noticed two females walking towards the tourist centre. They seemed to be bickering, but that wasn't what made me happy. Now, I had an excuse for something to do. I shut down the monitors, slowly heading for Jack's office. I took his RAF coat and hung it around my shoulders. I was shirtless and I looked terrible, and Jack's coat was better than nothing. I didn't want to scare the women off. Besides, the greatcoat smelled amazing.

As quickly as I could, I made my way through the cog door and to the lift. I was hoping to make it before they left. I was _that_ desperate for something to occupy me. Instead of going through the wall-door (which would most definitely frighten the ladies), I kept walking. I went to the doorway that led to the office's back room. Just as I made it to the room, I heard their voices. They seemed to be ready to leave.

"Hang on," I called to them. "I'm coming." Right now, I just wanted human contact, other than my coworkers. And as much as I hated to admit it, I loved working up here. I could always have a pleasant conversation with the few lost customers.

Stuffing my good arm through the sleeve, I wrapped the coat tightly around my body. It was much too big for me. I hobbled through the beaded curtain. I gave the two young women a winning smile. "I'm sorry about that. Is there anything I can do to help you?" I asked politely, trying to ignore how they were staring.

One spoke up, "Uh, yes, sorry. Um, we need directions."

"Of course." They told me where they needed to go, and I instructed them on how to get there. They even bought a map.

When the women left, I plopped down in my chair, chuckling. I basically did a terribly menial job, but I felt useful again. I pushed my feet against the floor, spinning my chair around a few times. The small sense of liberation I'd gotten from actually working was soon gone. I was bored again.

"Wonderful," I muttered. I glanced at the clock on the wall. That had taken a grand total of four and a half minutes. I was beginning to consider becoming a video gamer. Working for Torchwood, there was little time to waste on computer games and such, but now I was thinking it wouldn't be a bad idea. Maybe they'd keep me entertained for a few hours. Hunting aliens for a living, there wasn't much I found exciting these days.

I sat there for thirty one minutes and seven seconds. Standing myself up, I clutched Jack's coat close to me. I made the decision to totally disregard anything Jack had said before. I made my way to the old door, opening it to the outside. A breeze flew around me, making me shiver. It was pleasant. I took a short step out, my bare feet scuffing against the rough ground. I walked out, taking several steps from the door.

In my heart, I knew something was going to happen. In fact, I think that I _wanted _something to go wrong. It was only a matter of time. I was out in the open; a perfect target. It's not like I had a death wish, but…

"You're here…" I whispered. Lithely, a silhouetted figure emerged from the shadows behind me. "You've come to finish it?" Several scenarios ran through my head, only a few of them ending well. I instantly began to rebuke myself for coming out in the first place, yet for some reason, I could feel that I would get out of this. I was reminded of the term Jack often used to describe me; resilient. I just wanted this all to be resolved.

"You knew I would be here, and yet you came out. Do you wish to die? You've been avoiding it this whole time, only to walk straight to your demise?" she hissed.

I inhaled calmly, and turned to face the alien who I'd apparently wronged. What I saw nearly threw me off my feet. "Dematyan!" I gasped, remembering the mad alien.

The one in front of me was basically a female version of him, except uninjured with full, beautiful wings. Suddenly, I knew why the others had kept it from me. That day we'd encountered Dematyan was horrible. It took me a while to get over it.

For a second, my mind couldn't process a thing, but then everything fit into place.

"_Mummy always punishes me when I do something bad, so I punished them!" _

"_And she will be very cross with me if I don't get home in time for dinner!"_

"_Hehe, Mummy always said I was good on sneaking up on people!"_

He wasn't just babbling back then. _This_ was his mother. "Oh, God," I whispered, backing away from the alien.

"You killed my baby! You killed him!" Her restraint was waning as her anger grew.

"You're…"

"Csitula of the Dü," she said quietly, clenching her fists.

"I'm so sorry…" I couldn't manage anything else. What else was I supposed to say? 'You're son actually killed himself, and I really don't want to die right now, thanks."

"Liar!" she shrieked. Suddenly, she was a blur of blue, tackling me. I cried out in pain, but I realized that her attack wasn't that strong as it should have been.

"I am!" I pushed her away with surprising ease.

I was lying, vulnerable, on the ground, with a vengeful alien sanding over me. She was panting heavily, glaring at me.

"Dematyan was scared and confused. You shot him, and all you are foolish enough to lie to me? You have eluded me and have forced me to come out on my own. I am old, and weak, but I have planned for your death since you took away my son's life. I intend to see it through! Your words mean nothing to me!"

I knew she wouldn't see reason. She was a mother, blinded by the loss of her son. While I knew that he'd pulled the trigger himself, all she saw was an arrogant human murdering her child in cold blood. The only thing that baffled me was why she hadn't killed me yet. She was wasting her time with words, while I had expected her to go straight for the kill. To find the answer, I stared into her eyes. They were full of hatred, but not cruelty.

"You can't kill me, can you?" I asked hesitantly. I was in a dangerous position, and I was asking a question like that.

She was silent, her eyes boring into my soul. I continued, "That's why you sent others after me. You're not a bad person." I prayed furiously to be correct in my assumption. In response, Csitula took a step back, a look of pure guilt passing over her face. "You're not a killer. The only reason you would do this is for your son."

"Shut up!" she cried. I could see her resolve crumbling. I was right.

"You don't have to do this," I told her softly. "I know what it's like to lose some one dear to you."

"No! You can't!" she denied.

"It's terrible and it leaves a hole in your heart! I know!" I could see it was working. She was trying not to believe what I said, I could tell, but I knew I was affecting her.

"You killed him!" she shouted, trying to justify her actions.

I shook my head. "I may have been holding the gun, but I didn't kill your son. He killed himself!" Of all the terrible things I could've said, that was the worst.

Csitula snapped. "No! He would never!" She lunged for me, wrapping her long, clawed hands around my throat.

I could feel the air abandoning my lungs.

There was a bang of a gun.

Surprised eyes stared at me and blood was now spattered all over my face.

Csitula collapsed, dead, onto the ground with a hole in her head.

Trembling, I sank down with her.

She was dead.

Her son was dead.

Neither deserved it.

Wide eyed, I sat there, not hearing the cries of my now-arriving teammates and unaware of Jack at my side.

It was over…

Why did it have to end like this?

**

* * *

**

There we go! It took longer than intended, but I finally got it done! Stay tuned for the epilogue!

**Y'know, I bet you expected to find Ianto in an all-out battle with Csitula when Jack arrived at the Hub… or dead or something, but I wouldn't do that.**

**Review and I'd be overjoyed!**


	13. Epilogue

**Well, here it is: the final chapter. This is a short, fluffy, wrap up chapter. I'd like to thank all you who have stuck with this to the end and all of you who reviewed. I'm in a state of complete ecstasy at finally finishing my first plot driven fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood.**

**

* * *

**

Ianto

Two days had passed since Csitula was killed. I sat comfortably on a sofa in my flat, Jack beside me. He wrapped his arms securely around my body. I'd enveloped myself in a thick blanket to stave off my shivers, almost none of which were due to cold.

"Why are we here?" I spoke up, my quiet words breaking the silence that hung around us.

Jack looked at me curiously. "What?"

"Torchwood. Why are we here?" I whispered guiltily. "Doesn't it seem like we do more bad than good sometimes?"

"Ianto…" Jack held me tighter.

"Sure, we started with good intentions… but… First there was Torchwood One letting the Cybermen reign free. So many people died because of us. Then there was Suzie. We gained the ability to bring back people from the dead. Humans should not have that kind of power ever," I hesitated. I knew it was coming. "Then there was Csitula and Dematyan." I made sure to use their names. I didn't want to forget. "You weren't there, but he was just an innocent alien, broken by the rift. Do you know what he told me? He said that he just wanted to find company for his mother… Then I…"

"It wasn't your fault. You know that, Ianto," Jack said firmly. "You can't blame yourself."

"I provided the gun," I told him. I knew that there was nothing I could've done to prevent it, but that didn't make me feel less guilty. "And Csitula... She was just a heartbroken mother who lost her child. When it came down to it, I don't think she ever could've really killed my on her own."

"Oh, Ianto," Jack sighed. He brought his hand up to my cheeks, wiping away the tears I hadn't even been aware of. "Torchwood fucks things up, I know. It's true that sometimes things would be better without us, but there are terrible, fascinating, horrifying things that are out there. They'd still exist with or without us. All we can do is to just try to make things a little bit better for the people of Earth."

"I… I know, but it's…" I stopped, unsure of exactly what I wanted to say. "It's hard."

"I know. Things get better and they get worse. I'm positive that you, of all people, can keep going, despite anything that happens. You want to help, and you are. You are such an amazing person, Ianto Jones. I don't know what I or Torchwood would do without you. The world would probably plunge into a hundred years of darkness without you to keep things in order," Jack laughed. I chuckled a little. He smiled at me reassuringly.

I snuggled closer to Jack, never wanting him to leave. Right now, I wanted to be held, and he held me tight. His embrace was enough to keep me calm. I yawned lightly, drowsy from the late hour.

Almost as an afterthought, Jack added, "There's a fire in you, Ianto. No matter what is thrown at you, it's never gone out, not for one second." Surprised, I glanced up at Jack's serious, musing face. "If you're still alive after all this, then I know that you'll live through anything." He planted a tender kiss on my lips. "That fire of yours will keep on burning for a long time."

I smiled briefly and contentedly before falling asleep in my lover's arms.

**

* * *

**

And there it is. This fic is officially completed! I feel like doing a dance… except for the fact that I hate dancing… then again…

**Ahem! I already have another multi-chaptered fic planned for a time not too long from now. I hope you'll take the time and read it!**

**Please review!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
